Who's Your True Love?
by wubbzy
Summary: EDITING! Test? Not just any test. A test to see if your 'friendship' with your best guy friend is better off as friends or lovers. NaruSaku. ShikaIno.
1. Is He Really NOT Your True Love?

Author's Note: Why hello everyone! This story was inspired by merzen who asked me to write a ShikaIno. I couldn't think of a good ShikaIno, however, I thought of a hopefully original NaruSaku plot, and decided to have both NaruSaku and ShikaIno. This will be happening between chapters 344 and 352 in the manga.

**Who's Your True Love?**

**By: **Hot Limit

There was an emerald green color at the tip of the small brush; it was just like her eyes. Sakura's navel sunk into the light pink blankets of her mattress as she painted her nails. She blew on each luxuriously care free. She scrutinized her work, making sure no paint dropped onto her skin. She had finished her left hand, and now began the right. She bit her lip in complete concentration, knowing it was the hardest part since she was right handed. She kept as still as possible, making little strokes on her nail as it brushed over the nub.

A rather loud pounding was heard at the door.

Sakura gritted her teeth, her face wrinkling in annoyance. She turned to her nails, gasping how her hand had went askew, painting over the nail to her skin. Her gaze of frustration went from the nail to the door that just wouldn't stop it's dissonance to her cringing ears. The banging seemed to be getting louder as time went by. She trudged her way over towards the door, clenching her fist in anger. She held on to the knob, angered as the noise continued, and then opened the door wide open. The door had slammed open even more as Ino came bursting in. She had been yelling something too loud for someone being this close to her ear. Sakura groaned, already knowing it must be the latest gossip. She raised an eyebrow actually beginning to listen to the cacophony of Ino's voice. As she listened carefully, it seemed that Ino spoke of nothing on who's with who, or what's happening to the kunoichi of the village; that was surprising. Instead, she was screaming in joy and glee. The look of happiness was smothered all over her face.

"What a great day it is today!" Ino shouted, raising her arms in the air. Sakura couldn't help but notice a blush adorning her cheeks. Sakura raised an eyebrow, wondering what was up with her. She hadn't thought she's ever seen Ino this excited or happy before. She nonchalantly shrugged, deciding it was best to make the best out of this situation.

"Why don't you talk to me why you paint?" Sakura announced, holding her hands to show her nails.

"I was like 'What?,' but then I thought, 'that could work,' then I realized, 'I'm in love!" That was how most of Ino's explanation had gone. Fortunately for Sakura, she knew exactly what she was talking about, taking the role as Ino's best friends with years of experience in her 'dialect'.

"Let me get this straight. You took a test called, 'Who's Your True Love?' and found out you and Shikamaru were the perfect match?" Sakura asked for clarity. She can understand the girl alright, she just couldn't believe it.

"Exactly!" Ino smiled, bringing her hands to her cheeks as she held them with hearts in her eyes as stardust formed everywhere. Sakura was confused and flabbergasted alright, only she couldn't help but feel joyous for the girl who was finally able to settle down and move on from her first love. It reminded her of her, only Sakura hadn't settled down with anyone yet.

"_Nah, I don't need a boyfriend."_ She inwardly laughed at herself.

"You know, you should take the test too." Ino suggested.

"What? No way! I don't need a boyfriend." Sakura explained. She looked at both her nails, admiring the perfection.

"Stubborn as always. Come on! You know you're lying!" Ino tried to convince.

"No, I'm not." Sakura nonchalantly said, crossing her arms.

"Just take it, please?" Ino pleaded, pushing the magazine to her chest.

"So you brought it with you." She stated, sighing in annoyance.

"I wanted to show you. Good thing I did too." Ino smiled, continuing to shove it towards her bosom.

"You won't stop bothering me about it until I do it, right?" She asked.

"That's right." Ino proclaimed with a gleam in her eyes. Sakura sighed.

"Fine, fine." Sakura walked to her room to grab a pencil out of her dresser, going back to the couch where Ino was waiting patiently. Maybe not patiently, since she was tapping her foot and her fingernails in anticipation. Once Sakura sat down, she was about to begin, however she felt Ino hover over her shoulder. Sakura's vein popped out in annoyance.

"Ino, I was hoping you can stop reading over me!" Sakura calmly told her with irritation.

"How will I know you're doing it right?" Ino asked.

"What are talking about? It's a written test from a magazine. There's no real grade or anything, and plus, it's not like if it's serious." Sakura reasoned.

"I know that, it's just that I want you to pick your best guy friend." Ino suggested.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just wait here while I finish this in my room, got it? I can't take you looking over my shoulder." Sakura decided, standing up to walk over to her room.

"Fine, I get it. Just make sure you do it." Ino told her. Sakura rolled her eyes at her best friend. She could be so frantic and hyper most of the time.

Sakura once again laid her petite body on her cherry blossom colored and scented blankets. She scanned the page with the test, reading aloud.

"Pick your best guy friend…Naruto." She automatically said, knowing no one else that would take the role of her best friend that's a guy than he. She read through the questions, circling in her answers with the number two pencil she continuously bit down on. She purposely reread the same question twice, knowing Ino would be having a hard time waiting so long, and most likely thinking it's taken forever: a clear measure of hyperbole. As she completed the test, she smiled a bit, deciding to take Ino out of her misery.

Sakura smirked, knowing her friend too well. She was as anxious as ever, paranoid by being idle for once. She tapped her nails, forming a tune she had just created.

"_I hope this works."_ Ino thought to herself. The last three minutes waiting seemed as if it took eternity to complete. Ino inwardly shook her fist at the girl, wondering how long it took to finish a six question test. Ino's head turned immediately at the creaking of Sakura's bedroom door. Her face brightened, alleviated of the built up tension in her stomach when she glanced at Sakura casually walking out.

"Finally! I've been waiting forever!" Ino dramatized. Sakura rolled her eyes, knowing her assumptions of her friend's reaction being accurate as usual. Sakura yelped a bit when she snatched the magazine from the girl in anticipation as she reviewed Sakura's answers and checked her test results. Ino's hyperactive face became a monotone expression as she deadpanned.

"Sakura, what the hell is wrong with you exactly?" She rhetorically asked. Sakura's face scrunched up, not really liking Ino's tone of voice.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked, curious with the girl.

"You have a zero! Ino exclaimed.

"What's wrong with a zero? This just proves that Naruto and I are just friends and nothing more." Sakura reasoned. Ino face palmed, disappointed at her friend.

"Sakura, I hope you realize that you must stay honest when taking this test, right?" Ino asked.

"Well duh. Of course I was." Sakura told her. "What would give you an idea like that?"

"Okay, forehead, I'll show you." Ino spat, using Sakura's old nick name she had given her.

"Fine, pig, we'll see about that. They're all answered honestly." Sakura retorted, following in suite.

"Is that so? Look at this question forehead." Ino told her, pointing towards the third question. Sakura glanced over, examining it thoroughly. "You see this forehead? That's the worst possible answer you could give. It's obviously wrong." Ino announced, sighing at the girls naivety.

"What are you talking about pig? It's not wrong at all." Sakura explained.

"It says, 'Do you ever get jealous if your friend is near another girl that's not you?" Ino read aloud.

"And I answered it honestly: never." Sakura crossed her arms, knowing she'd win this battle. They're her feelings; she was the only one who could possibly know her own feelings when it her. Ino sighed, knowing she'd win this battle. She smirked.

"Oh really? Then what about that time with that Fuuma girl? You were awfully jealous when he was worrying about her and not you." Ino reasoned, already knowing where this was headed. She crossed her arms, knowing that she would have to admit defeat at one point.

"I was not jealous!" Sakura exasperated. Soon, a memory flashed in her mind of a time when Naruto had helped that Sasame girl. He didn't even give her a second glance. He was only thinking of her, not Sakura. Sakura's eyebrow twitched in annoyance by thinking of the past memory. She crossed her arms flustered, knowing what Ino said was right. Maybe she did get jealous, but it was only that one time!

"Oh yeah? How about that time that Izumi girl started healing Naruto. You were glaring daggers at the poor girl!" Ino continued. Sakura thought back to that time. That's right, she had been rushing all the way to Naruto's aid, scared to death that he might die. She had forgotten everything she needed to do or her duties for him, when she sees someone else healing him. They had been laughing together while she healed him. It was her job to call him the idiot he was, later laughing it off when Naruto made some corny remark or lame joke.

Sakura sighed in annoyance, clenching and unclenching her fist repeatedly. Maybe she did get a little jealous. Was it really possible that Ino was actually right. It irked her to no end. Sakura's eyes widened, a thought coming along. How does she even know about their past missions when she wasn't even there when any of it happened?

"Or what about the time you-" Sakura clasped her hands to her ears, not wanting to hear anymore.

"Alright, alright! I'll admit I do get jealous sometimes, but that's just one question. How do you even know about those occasions when you weren't even there?" She screamed. Ino showed a smug expression, putting her index finger to her lips as if she was hiding a secret.

"That will be something you'll never know forehead." Her smile was mischievous, and as much as Sakura didn't want to admit it, it scared the hell out of her. "About it only being one question; I bet you I can show you how all these answers will have a result to a perfect 18." Ino gambled.

"Yeah right. I don't like Naruto that way Ino-pig." Sakura retorted, laughing at the mere thought.

"We'll see about that." Ino smirked. Sakura rolled her eyes and decided to just forget about this mess. She was not in the mood for such useless talk as this.

"Whatever pig. Now do you think I can spend my only day off stress free?" She asked, shoving the girl closer and closer to the front door.

"I'll show you forehead!" Ino declared, causing Sakura to groan in annoyance. Sakura sighed in relief when she finally managed to shut the door behind the platinum blonde. Sakura locked her door, shaking her head in displeasure.

"I don't know what Ino's up to. I don't even know why she thinks I would want Naruto as a boyfriend. I mean, it's Naruto!" Sakura laughed. "Ino's trying to be annoying I guess." Sakura sat on the couch, grabbing the remote and turning on the television. After a while of flipping and seeing nothing good on, she fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

Ino still called out to Sakura in anger, but sighed, realizing she probably couldn't hear her now. She concentrated, muffled words being whispered as she walked throughout the village, plotting. She rubbed her aching head and grumbled out her annoyance. She stared towards her feet in thought, when she met a rather toned chest. She muttered incoherent curses, angered until she glanced up. Her face immediately brightened at the man in front of her.

"Shikamaru!" She exclaimed in glee. Shikamaru extended his arm, giving a small wave and even smaller smile.

"Yo Ino." He greeted. He had turned away from her stare in embarrassment as his face heated along with Ino's.

"I have to tell you something." She merely said. Shikamaru sighed, hoping it wasn't what he thought it was.

"Don't tell me you dug up more gossip. How do you find out about those things anyways?"

"Sorry Shikamaru, but that is a secret." She told him. "Well, I might tell you some day, but for right now I need to tell you something important."

"Go for it." Shikamaru shrugged, his hands hidden in his pockets.

"Okay, well I went to Sakura's house today." Ino began, telling Shikamaru the entire story.

"Wait, you used a test to find out you were wrong about Sasuke and that Sai guy?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. He wouldn't admit it, let alone show it, but it hurt him. Ino pouted, making a cute face that was irresistible to Shikamaru.

"Do you really think I need a test to figure out my love for you?" She told him, caressing his cheek as she touched down to his jaw.

"Well did you?"

"Of course not. I just said that so Sakura can take the test. I'm doing someone a favor." She proclaimed.

"Let me guess-"

"No not Naruto." Ino interrupted. "He doesn't even know about it. I'm doing because I just can' take this anymore. I don't see why anyone else didn't try anything to catalyze their relationship!" Ino called.

"Everyone else wants them to figure it out themselves." Shikamaru suggested. Ino bursted in anger.

"I can't take that long! Do you know how long it would take for forehead to realize what she's been missing, or how long for Naruto to finally admit he still loves her after all these years? You know he hasn't even been asking her out anymore, right?" Ino ranted. "Their relationship being anything more than friends won't survive unless I salvage it!"

"I get what you're trying to say, alright? Just, don't go overboard." He advised.

"Don't worry, with help, I'm sure things will go great." Ino smiled mischievously. Shikamaru frowned, already knowing where this was heading. She gave him those damn eyes once again that he couldn't say no to.

"Fine." Shikamaru sighed at the girls happiness. He knew the girl too well, knowing what she wanted from him before she even had to say a word. She pulled out her hand for Shikamaru to grab. He smiled a bit, taking her hand into his. She had gone exceptionally close, walking off, all the while, a impish gleam in her eye. Let the chaos ensue…**

* * *

**

**I don't own Naruto...**

**Author's Note:** This is officially edited on [8-25-10]. The second chapter should be edited tomorrow. I hope everyone liked it, especially you merzen! Reviews are much appreciated. Any questions or if there are grammar errors, well, you should tell me. Bye until next time then!


	2. What If Someone Calls Him Hot?

**Author's note:** This is the second installment of "Who's Your True Love?" The very first part of my story will have questions that yours truly made up (they're so original, don't you think? Haha). Most will start like this, but not all.

**Disclaimer:** [Insert funnies!] In the end, the message will get across that I don't own Naruto.

**How do you feel if someone calls your best guy friend cute or hot? You:**

**a.** Are totally freaked out; you never even look at him that way.

**b.** Are annoyed. No one, not even your friend should even be thinking that way.

**c. **Laugh uproariously. He's so not cute. You want to try and convince her to change her mind. You don't want her thinking that way about him.

**d.** Agree and tell her that she should ask him out.

* * *

Elbows banged on the table as Ino's hand's supporting her head as she thought; thinking of a plan was harder than she thought. She began tapping her nails on the wooden table of the restaurant, keeping herself busy. Shikamaru sighed in annoyance, rather having the girl talking than tapping.

"Why don't we look at those questions then." Shikamaru suggested. Ino nodded, handing the magazine over the table. "Let's see here. What the- What kind of questions are these?" Shikamaru asked with a raised eyebrow. Girls were definitely weird in his book. Ino sighed in annoyance.

"It's a girl thing. You won't understand anytime soon I'm guessing."

"Right now? I'll never understand women." Shikamaru groaned, making Ino to giggle. Shikamaru the genius couldn't understand women, a species he's known his entire life.

"First question she put D, and that's zero points." Shikamaru contemplated. "It reads, 'How do you feel if your friends calls your best guy friend cute?" Shikamaru read aloud. Ino nodded. "Follow me. I think I've hatched a fairly nice plan. He grabbed her hand, leading her out the door of the barbeque grill.

* * *

Sakura casually walked towards Ichiraku's, admiring the peacefulness today had when the noise of the villagers formed together in her ears. She smiled at the laughing and joyous expressions of her fellow villagers. Today was starting off great, and Sakura was particularly happy that it was a silent morning, without any blondes bothering her. She inwardly laughed, flipping the curtain back of the Ichiraku's stand, and sat in one of the stools. She had already ordered Naruto's and Sai's ramen, knowing they should be arriving soon, so she waited. She was greeted by a hyperactive blonde and a silent black haired boy when they had arrived at the ramen stand together.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto greeted as always in that same voice of enthusiasm he always had when seeing her.

"Hey Naruto, Sai." She greeted. Sai smiled, greeting Sakura as well. Naruto sat besides Sakura, while Sai sat to Naruto's right. This was their normal routine, their usual seating arrangement. It was just like always, any other day. Only, it wasn't everyday they get interrupted by a brunette.

"Hello Sakura, Naruto, and Sai! Mind if I join you?" She asked in greeting.

"Sure thing Tenten." Naruto agreed. Tenten occupied the seat next to Sakura. Naruto had began rambling about what Kiba did to piss him off-he always did this about completely random things from the color of his clothes to his obsession with ramen. The three had listened intently to the blonde's story of how he pissed him off today. Sakura laughed, realizing it was accurate to an extent; she had decided not to mention it, or else it probably would get him mad, not wanting to know how true some of Kiba's statements could be. Sakura got out of her stupor when she felt a tugging on her white undershirt she wore under her burgundy vest. She faced Tenten, noticing Tenten have a sort of gleam in her eyes.

"I need to tell you something Sakura." Tenten whispered out, trying not to let the other two boys hear.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Okay, don't tell anyone, but right now… Well, Naruto's so cute!" She admitted.

"W-what? Y-you can't possibly be serious, right?" She asked in disbelief.

"What the hell? Why would she like Naruto? She's not even his type, but why would she even consider him?" She asked herself incredulous. "She's never had an interest in him! What changed that? Wait-did something happen to change that? Is this why she's even trying to eat lunch with us now, to be near Naruto?" Sakura's head was filled with myriad of possibilities. Sakura inwardly laughed. Even if she did like him, she had to stop this madness. She would just have to explain to her the absolute truth. "He's not cute at all. Nope, not at all." She smiled, satisfied.

"Tenten, I don't think so, and maybe you're a bit blinded by the lighting or something." Sakura sighed annoyed. "He's absolutely not, alright?"

* * *

Ino smiled devilishly as she held binoculars to her blue eyes.

"It looks like the real answer is C. Way different from D I say." Ino smirked, happily getting her research in. Shikamaru looked at the girl as if she were crazy.

"Ino?"

"What is it?" She asked, smiling-she was hiding something, he could tell.

"I was just wondering if you're alright?"

"Oh Shikamaru. I'm the most happiest I've ever been. I have everything I could ever possibly want." Ino announced, smiling up towards the sky. Shikamaru nodded. "Okay, I still want to probe to Sakura that not only did she lie, but she was between a B and C, but more of a C, so let's go with that. Can you believe she even considered D? What the hell is wrong with her? She's lying to herself." Ino continued to drabble, and Shikamaru was coerced to nod.

"This is actually kind of interesting in a way. We'd have to do more research before finding out for sure." Shikamaru concluded.

"You've got that right. I'm not stopping till I get Sakura to admit the truth. Come on Shikamaru." She said before dragging him by the collar.

"Why did you use Tenten?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well I couldn't use me! Even though I am her best friend. I already have you." She said, cupping his cheek, with a tinge of red on her cheeks. Shikamaru was a little flustered, but nodded anyways. "Besides, I already told her we're together. That would look really suspicious, don't you think?" Ino laughed.

"Okay. That's cool and all, but I think you can tell Tenten it's okay to go now. We already know the real answer." Shikamaru said.

"Right." Ino made a bird noise, signaling Tenten to come back.

"Look where the time went. I really have to go you three, sayonara!" Tenten waved a farewell, running from the ramen stand.

"See you soon Tenten!" Naruto waved happily.

"What do you mean by see you soon?" Sakura asked the blonde, crossing her arms. Naruto raised an eyebrow and tilted his head in confusion.

"I'll see her soon?" Naruto questioned, wondering if there was a double meaning to his words.

"When you say soon, you mean soon as in you planned something with her?" Sakura asked. Naruto was really confused now.

"No, I meant soon whenever I see her." Naruto scratched the back of his head, not liking how Sakura's annoyance was directed towards him. This time, he was sure, he did nothing wrong. "What's wrong Sakura-chan?" He decided to ask completely surprised at her sudden change in mood.

"Nothing." She spat. She thought for a moment, deciding to just let it go. "I'm just… thinking." She placed a smile on her face, looking down to her half finished ramen. She grabbed her chopsticks, grabbing a bit of noodles, deciding to finish her plate.

* * *

**Author's note: **[8-25-10] I have edited this up now. Hopefully it's a bit more presentable now.

I'm happy with so many reviews you've all flourished me with! I appreciate it a lot, and I feel as if I'm smothered in love, which makes me one happy author! My apologize for such a short chapter, but as you'll come to realize, that there is no particular length that each chapter has to meet (no standard). In other words, some will be long, some will be short. Please tell me what you think by leaving a review! :D


	3. Does He Make You Happy?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**You're so happy to get teamed up with your best guy friend because:**

**A.** He let's you decide everything. He always does.

**B.** You may not pass the mission, but you'll still be happy the entire time with him.

**C.** You know he'll work hard because he never let's you down.

**D.** He's so smart, you'll be able to pass the mission for sure and you won't have to do anything.

* * *

"We can deduce it's not D." Shikamaru laid his head in his hand as he lazily read the question.

"Well obviously. Sakura wouldn't just use someone like that." Ino concluded.

"I was talking about the fact that Naruto isn't your everyday ninja. The pass rate of the mission would always be sketchy, since he never listens and does things his own way. Besides that, he's a dumbass." Shikamaru reasoned.

"That's a bit harsh, but true." Ino motioned for the magazine, beginning to read through the options.

"Sakura had circled A. It's pretty true. Naruto lets Sakura decide everything."

"Not necissarily true-" Shikamaru was beginning to refute her argument, when she had cut him off with crossing her arms and glaring at him.

"Bottom line. He gives her everything. Anyways-"

"That's because she would punch him or start nagging like any other woman." Shikamaru retorted under his breath.

"What was that?" Ino turned towards him as her anger began to seethe, yet somehow wasn't releasing like usual where she'd constantly talk.

"Ino, let's just focus on what we have to do, alright?" He calmly stated as he looked up towards the clear blue sky, with what looked to be supple white clouds. Ino sighed in annoyance, realizing what he said was true. She'd have to quit interrogating him for the time being.

"Well, I guess we should show Sakura how Naruto will never let her down." Ino pronounced.

"Shouldn't she already know that?" Shikamaru asked as he laid down casually.

"She better!" Ino all but shouted, a fist raised. Shikamaru knew Ino definitely had a point. Sakura should know Naruto would never let her down. Especially when he attempted to give up his feelings for the girl and trying to retrieve Sasuke. And those were only the major examples. There were many times when, even when she wasn't even there, he'd do anything to protect her or make her happy.

"Maybe she wasn't thinking about that. She was probably thinking about small things. Sakura's smart enough to know that she could always depend on him with the big things. I just think maybe the things like remmebering to listen to her, like when she always nags him about eating something other than ramen."

"Well, we can't change that. Naruto's probably going to always eat ramen no matter what. It's pratically his fetish... kind of weird actually." Ino thought for a moment, but decided to let her thoughts go. "But I like that train of thought Shikamaru. You're on to something. Sakrua should know by now that Naruto's always there for her, and would never let her down. Well, in the magazine, it did say any mission. Actually, it could be taken as anything, like..." Ino paused to take a moment to think. Ino's expression changed from one who was in deep thought, to the widest grin Shikamaru had ever seen her with. He raised an eyebrow when Ino began giggling as well. "This is perfect! Come on Shikamaru, we have to go now!" She said as she pulled Shikamaru almost causing him to stumble.

* * *

Naruto gave a few practice punches to the air, getting pumped up for today's training session as he walked towards the training ground, only stopping to tighten his black headband. He was definitely going to give it his best today as he wanted to get stronger. He came with his usual orange attire. He was about to sprint the rest of the way when he haulted in his tracks at the sound of a hissing noise.

"A snake?" He thought aloud. He watched the ground as he jumped up on one feet in an attempt to not get biten.

"No! Over here!" he heard an angered whisper. Naruto turned and noticed rustling of the bushes. He neared it, ready to attack if it was an enemy.

"Hello?" He asked as he stepped closer. Ino's face was out of the bushes, causing him to stumble backwards when he felt four hands pull him into the bushes.

"Naruto, quiet now. I-eww!" Ino said in distgust. "You're so gross Naruto!" She said as she wipped the saliva off her hand on his orange jacket. He grinned in mischief.

"You shouldn't have been trying to shut me up then." He said as he stuck out his tongue in victory.

"You're such a kid Naruto." She crossed her arms in annoyance. "I was trying to tell you something. It's about Sakura." She told him. His attention immediately went on the girl.

"What about Sakura-chan? Is something wrong? Did something happen?" He asked in panic.

"Sakura... she's... she's depressed.." Ino thought in an attempt to thing of something. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at the said girl.

"Why is she depressed?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah Ino, why is she depressed?" Shikamaru repeated, causing Ino to glare.

"I'm not sure, but a girl knows when another is depressed. Call it women's intuition, but I just know." Ino said as Naruto raised an eyebrow. Ino smiled. "Just comfort her. You _are_ one of the most important people in her life." Ino said as a matter-of factly.

"So you want me to ask Sakura-chan what's wrong for you?" Naruto asked for clarification.

"It's not _just_ for me. Your _Sakura-chan_ needs some comforting to ease her. I'm not saying for you to ask her. As a matter of fact, don't! That's the best friend's, Yamanaka Ino's job. Just tell her that you'll never let her down and that she can count on you. Prove it to make sure, alright?" Ino told him.

"Wait a sec. Isn't she depressed. Why would she want me-"

"No time, just go!" Ino urged with a groan. "You're so persistant, just do it for Sakura's sake!"

_"What?"_

"Don't worry Naruto. I don't understand it either." Shikamaru laid down as he sighed in annoyance. Naruto shrugged as he was pushed out of the bushes.

"What are you doing this time Ino?" Shikamaru asked, hoping he wouldn't regret.

"Didn't I tell you?" She asked in confusion.

"You were too busy thinking how such a _flawless_ plan is going to work." Shikamaru sarcastically said. "It has a lot of holes in it if you ask me."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ino asked offended.

"What about when Naruto finds out it's a lie?" He asked.

"That's easy, he won't!" Ino smuggly said, causing Shikamaru to sigh in annoyance.

_"I really hope she knows what she's doing." _

* * *

Naruto casually walked towards the training grounds in thought, wondering what to say. He looked up and noticed Sakura, Sai, and Yamato were already there. He looked straight in Sakura's eye, but words didn't come out.

_"How should I help her?"_ Naruto thought to himself.

"You're late. You're lucky Kakashi-sensei isn't here waiting or else you'd be considered really late." Sakura reprimanded in annoyance as she placed her hand on her hips.

"Sakura-chan does seem a bit grouchy than she usually is to me. Screw what Ino said, I'm asking her."

"Hey, Sakura-chan-" Naruto started until he was interrupted by Yamato.

"Since we all know Kakashi won't arrive for another hour or two, let's get started. We'll double team. Naruto and Sai verses Sakura and myself. Any questions." The three nodded in agreement.

_"I guess I can just ask her after training."_ He decided as they all stood facing the other.

"Well then, let's begin!" Yamato shouted, as their agility rapidly changed with the addition to chakra. An array of colliding metal caused cacophany of noise as pants and grunts were heard between all four. Four silhouettes were colliding then dissapearing in a matter of seconds. They had all held up well against each other. Both Naruto and Sakura improved tremendously. Naruto was improving at strategizing-and actually listening to orders while Sakura's stamina had been enhancing. Sai had always been good, but he felt with the training, he's been even quicker than before, and Yamato worked a little harder when it comes to Sai and Naruto. Now, Sakura was holding up her own weight, and can put up a fight. She had punched a tree, releasing chakra right when she and it made contact. She looked up and noticed Sai had jumped up to another near by oak tree.

"You can't get away from me." Sakura threatened playfully. Sai's quick hands retrieved his brush as he dapped it with black ink, and his art turning life-like as the eagle soared towards the blue sky. He rode on it's back, ready to paint a new masterpiece. Sakura looked up.

_"Very clever sigh."_ She thought as she squinted from the sun's rays. "What's he drawing now?" She said under her breath as she examined everything. Her eyes widened, terrified at the revelation. He knew her weakness; he'd known what would get her to forget all about training and make her want to run for her life. He'd known, and the sly bastard used it against her.

"Spiders!" She all but screamed, whalling her arms as the first bunch lay on her soft skin and the fabrics of her red shirt. She could care less how ridiculous she looked, she just wanted them to get off of her. She all but shouted, running, closing her eyes as she nearly fell into the lake. Her eyes widened as her foot slipped and she nearly fell face first. Out of nowhere, she felt a hand surround her own, clenching it tightly. She lunged towards the orange blur as she felt arms around her petite waist. Naruto, had literally, swept her off her feet.

"Thanks Naruto." Her eyes stared up towards Naruto's whiskered, tan face, noticing how much taller he is. She was lucky he was too busy trying not to stare at the girl, or else he'd see her heated face.

"You're welcome Sakura-chan." Naruto tried to be masculine instead of his usual childish antics, his posture being as straight as possible, along with hiding his own heated face at the fact he had his hands around her torso. Naruto had reminded himself of what Ino had said earlier, deciding this time to look at her. "Don't worry Sakura-chan, you can always count on me because I'll never let you down." He reassured her. Her face expressed a more gentle expression than before as she stared up to him.

"Thanks again." She smiled. Naruto's face brightened.

_"Looks like Sakura-chan is better now. Maybe what Ino said actually did work!"_ Naruto smiled at the thought, beaming out.

Ino wished she could jump out now and hug the two, proclaiming how those two are meant for each other. Oh, how she wished it to be true, but she would have to settle for shaking Shikamaru instead and continuously squealing, "Did you _see_ that?"

Shikamaru's head was now spinning, wondering if she had knocked down a few iQ points in the process.

"You're making my head hurt." Shikamaru complained as he placed a hand on his forehead.

"Aw, sorry Shikamaru. Are you mad?"

"Maybe a little." He mumbled. She grinned, holding onto his hand that was on his forehead and brushed her lips against it.

"Is it better now?" She asked.

"Yeah, I think so." He smiled. "Thanks." She nodded with a small smirk when she heard rustling. She looked over and held an even bigger smirk.

"That was a great plan there Sai. You did great." She told him. "I never thought you would want to help us." To this, Sai only smiled.

"I read in a book about how relationships work and feelings. To me, when I look at them, I can't help but feel it's similar to the relationship in a book. In other words, it seems like Sakura and Naruto truly do act like they're in a relationship, but it feels as if the hag is hiding something. At least, that's what I read in a book." Sai smiled even more deciding to use his little 'nickname' for the girl.

"Well, thanks for your help." Ino said. Sai nodded.

"Let me know if you ever do need help... beautiful." Sai said. Ino smiled, lauging sheepishly. As she waved, she could see Shikamaru's glare.

"What? Come on, there's no reason to be jealous." Ino smirked as she pulled his cheek.

"I'm not jealous, and stop pulling my cheek like that, it hurts." Shikamaru said as he rubbed it. Ino laughed.

"Come on Shika, it's okay to admit it."

"All women are the same, assuming the man would be jealous just because they recieved a complement. Typical." Shikamaru crossed his arms as Ino rolled her eyes.

"Alright then, believe what you want." Ino sighed as she walked away with a smirk. "Then I'll go ask Sai if he wants to help for another idea I got in store, see ya Shika!" Ino waved as she ran off. His eyes widened, following the girl.

"Why are you doing that? Ino!" Ino smirked, turning around to face him.

"I told you you were." Ino smiled, making Shikamaru's face flush.

"Crazy woman." He said under his breath.

"Haha!" Ino could only laugh.

* * *

[A/N]: Edited [11-1-10], Monday morning.

To answer a few questions no, I won't be making all of the chapters into questions like chapter 2 and 3. Sometimes I'll switch it up. However, the first few might be. Till Next time!


	4. Do You Ever Get Jealous?

disclaimer: I don't own Naruto 

**Do you ever get jealous when you see you best guy friend hanging out with other girls.**

**A** Sometimes

**B** Always

**C** NEVER!

Ino read over the question once more.

"Hmm. Well this one is easy. All we have to do is show how she's jealous. I already showed her a couple of times, but I really want to see how far it will go." Ino smirked just thinking at the possibilities. "So let's get started Shikamaru." There was no reply. Ino looked next to her to see Shikamaru already dazed off. "Shikamaru!"

"Wha, what?" Shikamaru asked, on the verge to nearly falling off the seat of his usual spot. Right now, the two were at Shikamaru's favorite place to be, his cloud watching area.

"I was talking about this question, but you were to busy sleeping to hear me, isn't that right?"

"Come on Ino. Do you know the time you actually woke me up? Like five o'clock in the morning! Not to mention you had me up trying to think stuff for this test." Shikamaru complained. Ino sighed.

"Fine, if you want to take your little nap, go ahead, but I'm going to help both Sakura and Naruto, so I'll be going now." Ino hmph'd and turned the other way to the exit.

"Ino." Shikamaru called. He sighed. "Fine, fine. I can sleep later." Shikamaru said, trying to catch up to the girl.

Both Ino and Shikamaru were sitting in the bushes, waiting for the plan to begin. Shikamaru looked at Ino as if she were crazy.

"This is really crazy, Ino." Shikamaru said thinking his girlfriend has one weird mind.

"We needed to raise it up a notch. Make it more… interesting." Ino smirked, making Shikamaru raise his eyebrow.

"You've been really scaring me lately, you know that?" Shikamaru told her, while she gave a giggle.

"Yeah well-" Ino was about to say, when her eyes viewed the three teammates Naruto, Sakura, and Sai, walking by. "Okay, time to follow and watch the-"

"Insanity?" Shikamaru added. Ino nudged him on the shoulder in a playful manner.

"Okay, let's move. Ooh, this is going to be so much fun!" Ino squealed becoming stealthy and cunning. Shikamaru sighed, and decided to play super spy with Ino.

Naruto, Sakura, and Sai all came from a tough day of training. The three were just leisurely talking about how much they have improved, when they heard a voice calling their names.

"Hey Sakura, Sai, Naruto." The girl said Naruto's name with emphasize, saying it slower, in a deeper voice. Sakura's eyes widened.

"Oh! Hey Tenten! What's up?" Naruto asked, smiling. Sai gave his greetings and Sakura gave a simple nod.

"So, where are you guys going?" Tenten asked, walking with all three of them, getting closer to Naruto.

"Well, I guess we were all going home."

"Oh well, I was wondering if you wanted to get some ramen for lunch, I know it's your favorite! My treat!" Tenten offered.

"Oh really!? Thanks a lot Tenten!" Naruto thanked.

"Then we should all go right now. I-I'm feeling a little hungry myself." Sakura interrupted.

"Suit yourself, but don't think I'm treating you." Tenten shrugged. Sakura eyed Tenten, thinking of all the hints she's been giving out.

"She, she really does have a crush on him!" Sakura mentally shouted out, pointing a shaking finger at her, in her mind of course. As she mentally thought of denial that there could be some chance there's nothing going on between those two, Naruto interrupted her thoughts.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan! I'll treat you!" Naruto gave a thumbs up. Sakura smiled warmly, nodding. Naruto looked around. "Hey, where's Sai?" He asked.

"Beats me. He probably went home." Tenten suggested, looking around as well. "Well, we should go. Come on!" She tried pulled him to Ichiraku's, but unfortunately was pushed aside by Sakura, having settled in the middle.

"Nothing's better than a nice bowl of ramen from Ichiraku's after training! Thanks a lot Tenten!" Naruto beamed out, smiling from ear to ear. Each girl stood on each side of the Uzumaki. One watching Naruto, the other keeping a close eye on both.

* * *

Ino and Shikamaru watched the scene.

"I never thought I would love Sakura's face, but I'm so loving it right now!" Ino smiled, watching her friend before her glare to both Tenten and the oblivious Naruto.

"Okay, time for the next step of the plan." Ino said, looking to the other side of the street to see a girl with long, black, silky hair. Ino gave a few hand signals to indicate to commence with the operation. The girl nodded, heading towards Ichiraku.

"H-hi N-Naruto-kun. It's nice to s-see you ag-gain." The girl began to stutter. Naruto looked at the girl strangely.

"That's funny. Hinata usually doesn't stutter around me anymore, and now she is? Weird." Naruto thought

"Hey Hinata!" Naruto greeted.

"Hello Hinata." Sakura greeted.

"Hey there." Tenten greeted as well, only giving a wink. Hinata nodded.

"I-I was hoping, if I could have lunch with you three." She asked, giving her shyest face, with a small blush on it as well.

"Sure Hinata! Come sit down if you want." Naruto grinned, and Hinata nodded. She sat on the seat next to Sakura.

"Sakura? I was hoping I could sit next to Naruto-kun." Hinata asked. Looking down. Sakura's eyes widened.

"What is happening? First Tenten now Hinata? I thought Hinata stopped crushing over Naruto a while ago. How did this happen, seriously?" She asked herself.

"Uh, sorry Hinata, I think I'll pass on that." Sakura whispered. "I… uh… Like this stool better, sorry!" She apologized.

"Okay." Hinata complied. All great, now she has to make sure both Hinata and Tenten aren't doing anything she won't be satisfied with. "Naruto-kun, how is everything. Is your missions going well?" She asked, giving a small smile.

"Yup! At least now baa-chan is starting to give me I'm B and A rank missions, like this one time-" Naruto started discussing his past mission while Sakura just tried to sit through this. It was really hard when the two looked so into it listening word for word, praising him on how strong he his, smart, good with strategizing, you name it. By the time he was finished, Sakura felt like punching them in the face. Yeah, she knows it would be mean, but those two can get really annoying, but she shouldn't care. No way she cares if they're developing a liking to the young Uzumaki. What's not to like? Honestly, she never knew why he didn't have a crowd of girls, fawning over him. She shook her head, trying to think of something, anything else that wasn't Naruto related. Kind of hard when he's right next to you with two girls saying, "That's so cool Naruto-kun!" All the time. She shrugged. She knows they're her friends, but she just can't wait till they leave. Let's hope it's soon!

* * *

Ino smiled wickedly.

 "On to the last step." She gave a signal, calling the last girl to the stand. She walked up smirking at this fun opportunity to be of some help to get those two together.

"Hey Shikamaru, Ino." She spoke.

"What's up Temari." Shikamaru smiled.

"Yeah, hey Temari." Ino greeted, feeling a little awkward from their last encounter. She suspected something going on between both Shikamaru and her, beginning to spy on the two, and was mistaken. But that's another story for another day (lol, I just thought of a ShikaIno fic).

"I'm heading in." Temari nodded, already walking towards the ramen shop. "Hi you guys!" She greeted. Once she glanced at Naruto, her expression brightened with a gasp. "Naruto! Why hello there. Just the person I wanted to see!" Temari smiled.

"Oh hey Temari! What's up? Oh, how's everything in Suna?" Naruto asked.

"Fine, Garra's running the village as the Kazekage obviously, but more importantly… I'm going to need you." She said, grabbing his wrist. Unknown to Naruto, the pink haired girl glaring daggers at said girl who just touched him.

"Don't tell me." Sakura thought as her fist clenched. Okay, now she had it! What's with all her friends wanting Naruto!? Have they all gone insane? It's just… Very irritating! She puffed out.

"So Naruto, I was just wondering if you can show me around?" Temari asked.

"Well o-" Naruto was about to say okay, when Sakura interrupted.

"Naruto! We have to do something! Don't you remember! You can't!" Sakura interfered.

"W-we do?" Naruto asked, perplexed. He thought back to when they might have created plans to do something, but nothing clicked. "I don't remember." Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Well, I guess I do have something to do with Sakura-chan I think. Sorry Temari." Naruto apologized.

"Okay, but you'll have to make it up to me, okay?" She said, blushing.

"She better not mean what I think she means." Sakura glared at the girl for that statement.

"Okay Temari!" Naruto nodded, clueless to anything when it comes to girls or flirting.

"Well, I think I'll pay for you Naruto-kun." Hinata suggested, trying to get her money out.

"Don't worry Hinata, I'll pay for it." Temari said, grabbing her wallet out.

"Hey! I already said I would before any of you guys!" Tenten shouted in anger, pushing and shoving each other away from Teuchi, who they were going to give the money to. Kiba and Shino walked by, looking at the kunoichi with the blond.

"Whoa, you go Naruto!" Kiba howled while giving Naruto a nod in approval.

"We're leaving now Naruto!" Sakura demanded, frustrated at the kunoichi's behavior today.

"I can't believe them! Why would they be acting this way!? Uh! They were so annoying! They wouldn't let anyone eat any ramen. Hmm. We'll just leave them fighting over the bill." Sakura thought, grabbing his hand, walking out of the small stand. Unknown to them, team ShikaIno were moving in, watching their every move.

* * *

Ino squealed in delight when Sakura grabbed his hand.

"Aw. They're so cute!" Ino hugged Shikamaru in joy.

Sakura kept walking till they reached somewhere far, far away from the ramen shop. She sighed a breath of relief and just started walking casually. Sakura looked up to Naruto, seeing his face was red.

"Naruto? Are you okay?" She asked. He nodded, unable to trust his voice and come out squeaky. He coughed a little to try and convert it to its normal tone.

"Y-yeah Sakura-chan. I-it's just we're…" He trailed off. Blushing a darker shade of red. Sakura looked down to noticed their hands still intertwined from when she dragged him out. She quickly untangled their hands, and turned away, hiding her blush. "So Sakura-chan, what were we suppose to be doing?" Naruto asked.

"Uh… I thought we could just hang out." Sakura smiled.

"Really Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, brightening. She nodded. "So then where do you want to go?"

"We can just walk around the village if you want, or we can do something else." The two started talking about what they should do, and other things while both Ino and Shikamaru watched.

At Ichiraku's

The girls smirked at each other, loving Sakura's reaction.

"Did you see how she just dragged Naruto out?" Tenten giggled.

"Yeah, we sure did a good job, right you guys?" Temari praised. The two nodded.

"So where's Ino and Shikamaru? Wouldn't they like to know this?" Hinata asked. Temari smiled.

"I think they're already a step ahead of us." They all laughed together, proud that both Naruto and Sakura are one step closer to being together.

* * *

Authorsnote: This chapter was actually inspired by **greensapphire's** review. Thanks a bunch for this cool idea. So that it for now. I hope you guys enjoyed it, and remember, you can tell me any grammer, punctuation, or spelling errors becasue I didn't edit it yet (Really sleepy right now). Okay, so this was the chapter four. I hope you guys like it, and please review a lot for me, and if not for me, just because? Or because you either liked it or not. Either way, I still need some reviews!  


	5. If He Didn't Sit Beside You? Part 1

Authorsnote: Sorry for the late update. I was kinda having writers block. (Not really, I was just to lazy to type this up). And, I was writing a one-shot to, so you can check that out if you want.

**During lunch time, he heads towards you to have lunch, but sits down somewhere else. You…**

**A** don't really notice, it's not like you have to eat lunch together everyday.

**B** won't speak to him for a week. That'll show him not too sit with that girl.

**C** feel really hurt, you count on him to be there for you.

**D** worry that he's angry with you, you confront him as soon as you two are alone to make sure everything's okay.

Ino read the question out loud to all the girls and one boy.

"So ladies… and gentlemen. It looks like are little Sakura put A as her answer. Now, do you think she's being honest?"

"No way!" They said in unison, with Shikamaru giving a grunt as he face palmed at the girls antics. They were acting like some sort of mob, with Ino the leader.

"Now, what do you suppose the correct answer is?"

"B or C" Tenten added her opinion. The rest of the girls agreed.

"I know the reaction she'll have when we put this to action." Temari smirked. "Definitely B. I won't even mind being that girl he sits with."

"What? I want to be the one to see her expression right there! I want to!" Tenten shouted.

"You already had your turn! It's my turn." The two fussed and argued until Shikamaru had enough, but he'll have Ino take care of it. What? You expect him to get in the middle of two girls fighting? He can loose limbs right there.

"Enough you two. Actually, I have a better idea." Ino smirked. Shikamaru sighed.

"Here we go again." He thought, sighing in all his tiredness.

"Hmm. There should be a other in this test." Hinata finally said. They all turned to the girl.

"Why?"

"Well, knowing Sakura, she'll probably just either punch Naruto, or the girl he's next to." She giggled.

"Yeah, you have a point." Ino said.

"Nah, that won't happen." Shikamaru gave his opinion now. They all gave him their undivided attention. "Sakura won't do that to her friends. She'll sure think of killing you, but she won't for real. You saw her last time." They all nodded.

"So what are we waiting for?" The all nodded/giggled and walked out of the flower shop where Ino works. Ino looked to see Shikamaru still sitting down.

"Shikamaru!" She whined.

"Fine, I'm coming. I'm coming." He said as he dragged himself up and walked next to Ino.

* * *

Sweat, bruises, blood. Naruto trained in the training grounds, this time by himself. It was weird, he thought he heard Yamato say like 11:00 a.m. Maybe he misheard, but know one else was there. He figured he should train more anyways, so decided to train on his own, perfecting anything that needs to be. (Not using Rasenshuriken of course. Both Tsunade and Sakura would be so pissed). Now, the girls wouldn't be totally drooling with some blood dripping down their noses if Naruto actually had a jacket… and a T-shirt, well, on.

"You know, if he wasn't taken, I wouldn't mind taking a shot out of him." Temari smirked.

"Temari!" They shouted.

"Hey! I said 'if', okay? Relax."

"Okay, I'll think I'll go first." Tenten began to run towards the blonde.

"Oh no you don't!" Temari ran after, pushing Tenten aside. Hinata blushed, looking at the blonde, but to shy to say anything to the two. So instead, she ran with much haste, to catch up.

"Well, this should be interesting." Ino smirked.

"You know what would be a good idea? If Sakura was here to actually see this?" Shikamaru suggested.

"Stop being such a smart ass!" Ino said in anger. She actually forgot in all the fun.

"I think we should let Naruto in on this." Shikamaru suggested.

"What? Why would we do that? You know what he'll say."

"I guess. I just thought he should know why the girls are trying to seduce him is all." Shikamaru remarked. Ino sighed.

"Fine, but I have to admit. That look on his face right now is priceless." Ino said, watching the boys eyes turn into little black dots in shock.

"Glad to see you're enjoying this." Shikamaru said as he walked out of the bushes, when Ino pulled him back in covering, his mouth.

"Sakura alert! Sakura alert!" Ino whispered in his ear. The two watched the scene unravel.

Sakura looked at the scene with wide eyes.

"W-what the hell are you three doing here!?" She pointed a finger at the three.

"We're just here too… watch Naruto train is all!" Tenten blushed, staring at Naruto with bedroom eyes.

"Yeah, Naruto makes it so… entertaining." Temari smirked when she saw a blush cover Sakura's face when she noticed Naruto without a shirt. Oh wait. That's probably there because she's seeing Temari and Hinata and Tenten staring? Hmm. This girl must be pissed! Especially with what Temari just said.

"You know, you three. We kind of have to train here. So if you can leave. Now!" This was getting harder and harder. What's wrong with her? She doesn't understand why she would even care. These past few days were getting really frustrating.

"I think we want to watch-"

"No!" The three girls raised an eyebrow at the girls sudden outburst. "Uh. I mean, we need to train by ourselves. Besides, you guys have much better things to do, right?" Sakura started to laugh.

"Actually no, we don't." Hinata said.

"Besides." Temari walked over to Naruto again, getting a little closer this time. "Naruto still needs to show me around, right? Big boy." She giggled at Naruto's questioning look.

"Um. Yeah. I still do don't I?" Naruto thought.

"Well, not right now. Our team should be training. Yamato and Sai should be coming any minute now!" Sakura shushed them out, until the three finally gave in.

* * *

"Ino please! I actually feel sorry for him! He doesn't have a clue what's going on! I can't watch this anymore! You have to tell him!" Shikamaru tried to reason. After all, Naruto is his friend, and he didn't want to see him being manipulated like that, not knowing anything.

"Fine, fine, but after their training, okay?" Ino compromised. Shikamaru nodded. That's when Temari, Tenten, and Hinata walked back. "Temari! I didn't think you would go that far! I liked it!" The two raised there hands and clapped them together. "you two did well too."

"So what's the next step?" Hinata asked.

"We're going to have to let Naruto in on this too. Besides, I don't think we can prove this question to be B if Naruto doesn't know and actually goes sits with one of you three, or actually all of you over Sakura. We'll see what he says." They all nodded.

* * *

Sakura was very frustrated, but oooh, now that both Naruto and Sakura are training, she'll at least be able to take it out during training. However, Naruto's the one who's going to be paying since they're training together (I feel sorry for him). The more they trained, the more she thought of the three kunoichi and started aiming her punches towards Naruto's head. All the while, Naruto evaded her attacks, with fear that she was actually trying to kill him. Her eyes showed intent to kill, and poor Naruto, wondering if he had done something wrong. He knew this was training, but she was never like this.

Yamato raised an eyebrow once he saw almost the entire training ground in ruins. Trees were everywhere, and not standing up like they once were yesterday. Once he saw Sakura chasing after Naruto, he sighed.

"I wonder what Naruto did this time." He thought, if only he knew, the poor blonde did absolutely nothing. Yamato walked over, telling the two to stop. Naruto hid behind Yamato, afraid to death at the girl before him. He doesn't want to get near Sakura right now. She probably is in her moods like every month Naruto decided.

"Sakura, stop trying to kill Naruto." Yamato ordered. Sakura looked up, and glared at the blonde thinking how dare he be near them, and saying yes on showing Temari around?

"I bet he's hiding something from me about those three. I wonder what happened. He did something to make them this way. I just know it. He probably went out on dates or something once, and now they are all liking him. That baka! How dare he." Sakura's anger rose. However, she shook her head. "Ah! What's going on!? Why? Why am I acting like this?" Sakura started hitting her head in all her aggravation.

"Okay, since the training grounds are destroyed, we'll call off the training today. You're dismissed." Yamato said, walking off. Sakura glared one last time at the blonde, and walked off, not even listening to Naruto calling after her. Naruto was struck by eight pairs of hands pulling him back.

"W-what the hell?" Naruto asked as he glared at the four girls.

"Naruto, we have to tell you something very important about Sakura." Temari said.

"What is it? Is it about Sakura being moody during her 'time of the month?" Naruto whispered the last part.

"Um. Yeah. She doesn't want to be near anyone, so you should leave her alone for a while. That's why when Sakura comes to lunch, make sure to stay away from her. Sit near us, okay? That way we can tell you what to do to get her to feel better, okay?" Ino said. Naruto nodded.

"Okay, I got it." Naruto said.

"Okay, now go get ready for lunch." Temari said. Naruto nodded getting up, and heading towards his house to get ready for Naruto's, Sai's, and Sakura's usually lunching. However, you know how things can change from a normal outing, to craziness with Ino and the other girls on board. Let's just hope Shikamaru and Naruto don't lose their minds with these girls in the mix.

* * *

Authorsnote: Okay, so next chapter won't have a question, because there's going to be a continuation from this chapter, so look forward to the insanity next chapter. Next chapter is going to be my favorite chapter for what I got instore for Naruto and Sakura. I'll update quicker, promise. And thank you to **TwilightAmethyst**, for the great idea you gave me! I like it when you guys give me ideas. Makes this story better, and really fun to write when you guys give input!You are all so awesome, making me so happy!

If you want, you can check out my first one-shot, called, 'Growing Up' if you want. Now, in the meantime:

PLEASE REVIEW! I loved the reviews last chapter! that's the most reviews from all my chapters! Looks like you guys really liked last chapter. I'll make sure to make next chapter even better!


	6. If He Didn't Sit Beside You? Part 2

Authorsnote: OMG! I absolutely loved the reviews I got last chapter! They made me so happy! Thank you guys who reviewed! Thank you so much! I never thought I'd say this to strangers, but I love you guys! lol.

disclaimer: Um. I don't own Naruto?

****

Continued

Ino, Shikamaru, Tenten, and Temari all sat down, waiting for team seven to arrive. The four were at the dango shop. Ino was sick and tired of them having to go to Ichiraku's every single day (and also she didn't want to have a pissed kunoichi anywhere near something spillable).

"Naruto needs to wait until Sai and Sakura come, right?" Tenten asked. "And what about giving the word to Sakura on the location?"

"All taken care of." Ino smirked. Shikamaru laid back on his chair.

"How?" Tenten asked.

"Easy. Hinata is stalling until she gets the heads up from me to let Naruto come. She'll be the one to inform him on what's going on with our plan."

"I didn't want her to see Naruto's reaction." Shikamaru whispered, referring to the way Ino would have gotten if she knows what Naruto would say. Probably get so mad that she would rant on and on, and know one wants that.

"Anyways, Sai's going to come with Sakura in a few minutes, taking her to this dango shop. Which reminds me, Shika and I need to hide. Come on. You girls know what to do." Ino said. The two nodded.

* * *

As Sakura and Sai walked towards the dango shop, Sakura couldn't help but ask the same question again.

"Why are we going to the dango shop? We should be going to Ichiraku's, right?" Sakura asked.

"Well, Naruto and I wanted to try something new then just ramen." Sai said. Sakura didn't buy it for a second. Naruto? Not wanting Ichiraku's? Either aliens form outer space came over and opened a vortex to an unknown world where cockroaches rule the world with humans being their slaves as the cockroaches whip them and laugh maniacally (don't ask. I have a weird mind), or Sai's lying. Yeah, she'll go with the second one. However, she had to admit, she was so angry at Naruto today, but now that she thought about it, she thought it wasn't really his fault, right? It was those three so called friends who started it, and she shouldn't be getting angry at Naruto. However, she had to admit, trying to punch him (actually punching innocent trees), did feel pretty good to take some of that anger away. She sighed. Might as well give Sai the benefit of the doubt, and go along with it.

As the two walked into the dango shop, Sakura's eyes widened to see two of her friends, casually talking to themselves.

"What? How did they know we were having lunch here?" Sakura thought. She turned to Sai.

"Sai. Did you tell those two we were going to have lunch here?" Sakura asked. (More like demanded).

"Nope. I didn't tell them." Sai smiled. Sakura's eyes widened.

"If Sai didn't, and I sure as hell didn't, then…" She gasped. "That baka! How dare he invite them here. It's suppose to be just the three of us, and he decides to invite them."

"Naruto must have invited them." Sakura gritted her teeth.

"How do you know Naruto-kun invited them, Sakura-san?" Sai asked.

"Well who else would? Besides, they've been clinging to him like some fan girls. Uh! It makes me sick. I'm surprised Hinata isn't waiting as well." She gasped again. No. freaking… way. Was it true? Grr! And she was actually thinking of trusting the baka, and now he does this!? Now it's on!

"Sakura-san. Please, I don't think Naruto-kun would invite them. He knows it's just the three of us, so don't worry." Sakura shook her head. How could he say not to worry? He has been a witness to how these girls been acting in the ramen stand, and near the training grounds. How could he tell her not to worry?

"How could you say that, when you've seen these girls try to get at him?" She asked frustrated at not only at the blonde, but Sai too. The two decided to sit down at a small table for three. At the question, Sai only smiled.

"Because, he only has eyes for you." Sakura's eyes widened a blush starting to ting up.

"What?" She asked.

* * *

Knock, knock, knock.

Naruto ran towards his door, drying his hair with his towel. He had just came out of the shower. He opened the door with much haste. He looked to see it was none other than Hinata. He smiled.

"Oh, hi there, Hinata. What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Oh… I was. Just…just coming here t-to pick you up to go to the d-dango s-shop." Hinata started stuttering. She blushed when she saw Naruto only with a towel around his waist.

"Why are you stuttering again? I remember you stopped that, didn't you? At least, I thought you did." Naruto asked.

"W-well." This time, she wasn't acting. She was thinking of a way to inform Naruto.

"Oh boy. How can they tell me to do this? Tenten or Temari are better for the job, not me!"

"Wait a second Hinata, I just got to get dressed real quick." Naruto said as he closed the door. Hinata took in a deep breaths preparing to give the information. Once he came back, Hinata just said it.

"Naruto-kun. I need to tell you something really important." Hinata said.

"Really? Well, spill it." Naruto urged her. She fiddled with her fingers and blushed in embarrassment.

"Okay. Well, have you seen me, Temari, and Tenten acting weird?" Hinata started off. Yeah, starting with a question was always a pretty good strategy.

"Well, yeah. You started stuttering, everywhere I go, I see one of you at my door step, like right now for example, and loads of other weird stuff too. Especially today." Naruto thought. "I don't know, and Sakura-chan has been acting extra mean, but I think I might of did something wrong or something." Naruto said to Hinata.

"I see you noticed changes. Okay, the truth is we were…" Hinata explained everything with Shikamaru, Ino, Sai, and the kunoichi. Naruto's eyes widened.

"What? B-but why would you guys do that? Sakura-chan… She doesn't have those feelings for me in that way! You shouldn't force her into falling in love with me! Besides, she only sees me as a friend!" Naruto shouted. Hinata was quite surprised, but not of his statement, but that Ino was right.

"Wow. Ino new exactly what he was going to say." Hinata's eyes widened.

"S-so Naruto-kun. You're telling me you don't want to be with her anymore, and you only see her as a friend?" Hinata asked. Naruto looked at her with a blush.

"W-well, it's not that… it's just… just." Hinata smiled, with small giggles. "What?" He asked.

"And you say I stutter." She smiled more. Naruto shook his head.

"Okay! So I do! But Sakura-chan doesn't like me. It's plain and simple! We're just meant to be friends and that's it! So you guys need to stop. And I'm going to tell Ino to stop this, and if she doesn't I'll tell Sakura-chan." Naruto decided as he ran towards the dango shop.

"Naruto-kun! NO!"

"What do I do? What do I do?" She asked herself. She ran towards him, jumping on a roof, and jumped in front of him. "I'm sorry Naruto-kun but-"

"Naruto-kun, I can't let you do this. We'll show you how much Sakura is in love with you for real!"

"No Hinata. It wouldn't work anyways."

"Then you leave me no choice. Defend yourself, Naruto-kun!" Hianta said, about to use her gentle fist. Naruto's eyes widened.

"Hinata! Don't do this! I can't hit you! You're my friend!" Naruto tried to explain.

"T-to bad!" Hinata looked like she was about to go after him, when she turned around abruptly, making a quick run towards the dango shop. Naruto's eyes widened.

"Damnit! She tricked me!" Naruto thought as he ran after said girl.

"Oh boy, Naruto-kun is going to be mad at me, but I have to." Hinata thought as she brightened at the dango shop coming to view. "I have to get there before Naruto-kun." She thought.

* * *

Sakura was anxious to find out what Sai meant, when she heard a ruckus. Her eyes widened when she saw Hinata running towards the two girls.

"Hinata?" Temari asked. Hinata was panting.

"Th-there's no time to waste. Once Naruto comes near are table. Smother him! Don't let him go near Shikamaru or Ino or Sakura!" Hinata said. The other girls smirked.

"Got it."

"Hinata!" Naruto called. Sakura watched.

"What is he?" She gasped, eyes wide, when he just ran past her, ignoring the pink haired girl; calling some other girls name. Her anger started to rise.

"Hinata! Temari! Tenten! Where's Ino and Shikamaru?" Naruto asked, looking around.

* * *

Shikamaru and Ino were sitting in chairs with disguises on. Shikamaru had a big old guys coat and a mustache with black glasses, while Ino wore the disguise of an old lady.

"I don't think Naruto took the news well." Ino said. Ino's eyes widened. "What are those three doing?" She asked.

"All I want to know is why we have to wear these stupid disguises?" Shikamaru asked. Ino shrugged and continued to watch the scene before them as Temari, Tenten, and Hinata totally jumped on the poor blonde. To anyone else, it would look like the three were trying to molest him.

"Naruto-kun!" the three called out, hugging him, and clinging to him like life depended on it. Naruto's eyes widened. He tried to get them off, but the three can hug pretty tight, and he didn't want to hurt them.

"Hey! S-Stop it you guys! Seriously! Where's Ino and Shikamaru? I need to talk to them about this!" Naruto called out.

* * *

The three turned around, and gulped at the killing intent coming from their right. They quickly let go of the boy.

"My gosh! Finally! Now, you have to tell me where-" Naruto looked towards the killing intent he just sensed. He gulped. "S-Sakura-chan?" He asked. He didn't even notice her here, or Sai for that matter. "Sakura-chan!" Naruto decided to just tell her and be done with it. However, now that he saw the look on the girl, he didn't think she would be listening. The girl was red, steam coming out of her ears.

"BAKA NARUTO!!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, she quickly raised her fist, and punched the table, causing a cart load of dangos to fall straight towards them. Yes, it was raining dangos inside the shop, with pointy ends. As you can see, the four had to dodge like life depened on it (It kind of did). Sakura was about to take another swing at said boy, when he looked, and dodged, causing her to hit a machine full of drinks. She took her hand out, splashing Naruto and the girls in the face.

"S-Sakura-chan!" Naruto tried to say, when all hell broke loose, and she finally managed to punch the blonde through the wall. She wanted to do so much more to the blonde (like to stick a dango up his...), but decided against it. She glared down the three girls, shaking uncontrollably, trying to not punch the three, but damn she wanted to so bad, oh she wanted to so bad. The three kunoichi's eyes widened. "and look at you three! What the hell do you think you're doing!? Acting so! AAAHH!!" She screamed, ready to punch them, but decided against it. She turned away, and ran out, fist clenched. Ino walked out taking off her disguise, and took a look towards Naruto stuck to the wall. Shikamaru took off his disguise as well, shaking his head in displeasure. Temari, Tenten, and Hinata helped the blonde out, holding him to make sure he's all right.

"Naruto-kun, are you, okay?" They asked, they walked him out the dango shop. "Sorry Naruto-kun, but we had to do this because we-"

"Hey! Naruto!" They all turned around to see, Neji, Lee, Shino, and Kiba. Naruto's eyes widened.

"W-what is it?" He asked in despair. That's when he felt sand surround him, pulling him away from the girls. "Ah! G-Garra?" He asked in shock. "W-what are you doing? Put me down!"

"Garra! What are you doing to Naruto! What are you even doing here?" Temari asked.

"What do you think you're doing, Temari?" Kankurou came out of the alley, glaring at the blonde boy.

"I don't like how you've been hanging out with our teammate, Tenten, and H-Hinata?" Neji's eyes widened. Hinata blushed. "What the hell do you think you're doing, Naruto? Dating three girls? Our teammate, and my cousin?" Neji glared.

"My sister too!" Kankurou said.

"W-wh-what!? Nonononono! It's not what it looks like it's just!!!"

"I know what it is. You thought you could use are teammate to, right?" Kiba asked, angry.

"What? I would never!" Naruto tried to explain.

"NO! We had enough! Now you'll pay for trying to take our teammates or sisters, or cousins for granite by three timing on them!" And Naruto was sent flying with a combo from all the boys.

"Waaaaaaiiiiiiittttttt" Was all you could hear from the blonde when he was sent flying.

"You idiots!" The kunoichi grew angry.

"What you think? We would fan girl for real?" Tenten asked, shaking in anger.

"Yeah, but we saw you three fangirling, and we didn't like it! Plus, he was with the three of you! Don't you get it?" Kiba called.

"You should of asked us first then! Don't you get it? You don't know what we were trying to do! You guys are so unbelievable!" the kunoichi turned away leaving the boys to raise an eyebrow on what exactly happened.

Inside the dango shop, Ino, Shikamaru, and Sai watched the scene.

"Well, I think that went well." Sai smiled. The two stared at Sai as if he were crazy. Oh boy. Not only is everything messed up with a pissed off kunoichi and possibly a dead blonde boy, but now someone has to pay for the repairs!

* * *

Authorsnote: I'm sorry, but I just had to add the boys in this! And I kinda left any side pairing ambiguous hence why I added almost all of them. That's if I add other side pairings, but most likely not. I just added the boys for fun, but I do feel sorry for Naruto:( But I do hope you liked it! Tell me what you think! And I will totally love it if you give suggestions on to make this better!

Oh, to answer a question: I'll probably have this story to possibly 10 chapter. Maybe more, but that depends if you guys give me some good ideas.

PLEASE REVIEW! And tell me what you think! I need to find ways to make my story better. I'm starting to feel a tiny bit confident in my ability to write romance!

Next Chapter: Ino tries to convince Naruto to contribute by showing him how much Sakura really does love him. And I think you know how Ino shows people their true feelings and all. (Especially with that idea with the test and all, and proving her wrong). Thank you all! Till next time!


	7. What If He Doesn't Believe?

Authorsnote: Hey, sorry for the long wait for this chapter! I was really busy with school! I had so much to do, and right now it's feeling really hard, with all the project and stuff, but I was able to get this chapter done for you guys! And thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter! I was scared that that chapter might be bad, but I guess you all liked it, and I'm glad! Well, enjoy

disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Ino walked around in circles, just thinking of yesterday. She wanted to show what Sakura would do if that were to happen, but maybe they went a little too far. But it wasn't like she would know Sakura was going to totally explode at the dango shop. Now was the time they needed to move in, and make Sakura feel better, and not so angry as she was yesterday.

"Shika, we need Sakura to feel better, or else she's going to stay pissed at Naruto, and nothing will change." Ino said.

"What do you suppose we do?" He asked.

"Well, the first thing we need to do is to get Naruto to help us out. He was convinced that this was wrong, and we're _forcing _Sakura to fall in love with him, which isn't the case." Ino explained. Shikamaru nodded. "What I'm thinking, is we have to show Naruto that she really does love him, so he can help us out."

"So then how do we do it?" He asked.

"We'll go visit Naruto." Ino smiled.

Knock, knock, knock

Ino tapped her foot impatiently as both Ino and Shikamaru waited for the blonde to come out.

"My goodness, where is he?" She said, getting aggravated by the second. After a minute or so later, the door creeked open, but just barely. Naruto was being very reluctant to open the door, leaving just a tiny bit of his face to be visible, while the other is hidden behind the door.

"What do _you two _want?" He asked, a little annoyed at the two. He was very infuriated at them (obviously, they're the entire reason he was not only attacked by girls and dangos, but sent flying as well with combo attacks).

"Yeah, about that… Look, we're sorry about that, but we really need to show you the truth. How we're not just _forcing_ forehead girl, as you say." Ino explained. Naruto sighed.

"I guess I accept your apology, but that doesn't mean I like what you're doing here." Naruto said. "Especially if it means I look like this-" Naruto revealed his askew bandages wrapped around his head, with a black eye on the right, and some bruises (The Kyuubi was able to heal most of them, but some still left to heal, and he tried to wrap the bandages himself, since he didn't want to go to the hospital, and there's no way in hell he would go to Sakura's with everything that happened. So, imagine how that turned out). That's just how bad it was. Ino and Shikamaru looked away, saying a 'yuck!' at the sight.

"Hmph. Thanks a lot." Naruto said, sarcastically, glaring at the two. Ino laughed sheepishly.

"Sorry, but you don't look… that bad." She continued to laugh, while Shikamaru just sighed.

"She means you look like freaking a mummy. An ugly one at that." Ino jabbed Shikamaru in the gut.

"Shika! Hehehe! What he means is, well… Hey, how about I heal those for you?" She giggled, while both men sighed.

* * *

"Aw, Naruto… Why aren't you normal?"

"What do you mean _normal_?" He asked suspiciously.

"What I mean, is why aren't you energetic or hyperactive like you usually are?" She asked.

"Really Ino? Really? Do you have to ask?" He scowled at the girl.

"Take it easy Naruto. She was just trying to help."

"Hey! I never asked for it! I'm fine with me and Sakura-chan how we are now!" Naruto crossed his arms in a childish manner, while Ino glared at the boy.

"Liar."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am-"

"Oh my god! Can you two shut your big mouths for a second?" Shikamaru sighed. These two were going to run a nail right through his head one day. The two scowled at each other, then began making childish faces as well, causing Shikamaru to face palm. "Okay you two _babies_, why don't we talk about it? Eh?" He asked, causing the two to nod.

"And I'm not a baby, Shika." Ino hmph'd.

"Yeah, neither am I." Naruto did the same.

"That's hard to tell." Shikamaru retorted, deciding to sit down on the couch as well, sighing and mumbling how troublesome things are starting to get, or how things already getting. "Okay, let's compromise, shall we?" The two nodded.

"Okay, what we're saying, is you really want Sakura, and Sakura really wants you, but Sakura just doesn't want to admit it." Ino said.

"Sorry, I don't believe it. I don't think so. Besides she's in love with-"

"**NO**! That's **not **the case here! Don't even think of saying she loves him anymore! You know damn right she doesn't! She's even said it to **you**! So I don't want to hear it!" Ino pointed a finger at Naruto, already knowing what he was getting at.

"Well, even if she doesn't love him, she still doesn't love me. I don't care what you think, I have to tell Sakura-chan-"

"Shintenshin no Jutsu!" Shikamaru's eyes widened.

"Ino! What the hell!?" He yelled, catching the girls body before it hit the ground.

"Sorry. I was just getting angrier by the second. He was really pissing me off, the dumb ass!" Ino said, in Naruto's body. "But actually, this gives me an idea." Ino smirked. Shikamaru sighed, already his troublesome senses tingling.

"Ino. What are you going to do?" He asked, honestly and truthfully afraid at whatever plan she may be thinking of.

"Just wait and see. We're running out of time. I don't know how long I can stay in his body." Ino said, already running out the door.

"Ino wait! You're body!" He sighed, deciding to carry her in order to follow Ino in Naruto's body.

Knock, knock, knock

"What's with her? She's so slooooooow!" Ino thought. Thinking were the girl might be. As the door opened slowly, there came a Sakura with anger stricken in her expression once she saw who was at the front door.

"Big forehead-girl!" Ino called. Shikamaru's eyes widened. Did Ino realize that she's in Naruto's body? Sakura would kill Naruto if he ever called her the nickname Ino used.

"You… you… Grrr!" She started fuming. First Naruto makes her so angry yesterday, and now he's insulting her? Damn, now Naruto's really going to get it. Ino's eyes widened.

"Wait! Forehead-girl! Who is the one who calls you that? It's me Ino!" Ino tried to say, jumping up and dodging a blow.

"I-Ino?" She asked, staring wide eyed. She then narrowed her eyes, glaring at the girl.

"You used your Shintenshin no Jutsu to take control over Naruto's body?" She deadpanned. Ino laughed sheepishly.

"Well, what do you think? Do you think Naruto would ever call you that?" Ino asked, smirking.

"No." More like he better not, or she'll torture him slow and painfully, having him come to a nice and slow agonizing death.

"So what's up forehead? Anything new happen?" Ino asked, deciding to get her to admit or at least say something.

Ino in Naruto's body headed over to her room, looking for anything to keep herself occupied. She found some brushes, make up, and what not on her desk top, deciding to do Naruto a favor to comb out his hair and make his face look, 'pretty'.

Sakura stared at the boy, feeling very uncomfortable.

"Um. Na-I mean, Ino-pig." Sakura was trying to say, feeling very awkward, as she saw her looking threw the mirror.

"My god, his hair is so soft!" Ino squealed feeling Naruto's hair. "Want to feel?" Ino moved her head closer to show her, while Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"I think you're having to much fun." Sakura said, sighing. She really wanted to kill the boy, but since it's Ino, she couldn't. And now she knows for sure that is not Naruto as he looks through the mirror, examining his face. "Why are you even in his body anyways?" Sakura asked.

"Well, I heard something along the lines of you getting jealous." Ino smirked, beginning to add some of Sakura's lipstick and mascara on. Sakura stood there flustered.

"Where did you hear that?" Sakura asked.

"Well, the entire village heard your rage yesterday when you nearly destroyed the dango shop, not even paying for the damages." Ino said. Sakura blushed, embarrassed.

"You know Sakura, you should control those emotions of yours. Not only that, you should tell him." Ino decided to say out of the blue causing Sakura to stare back at her.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"Hmm. Listen forehead. You should just tell me how you feel. No doubt you were angry yesterday. Just tell _me_ how you felt yesterday."

"What? No way I'm talking to you like _that,_ Ino-pig." Sakura scowled.

"Oh, but rest assure, I'm Ino, forehead girl. You tell me everything. Just tell Ino your feelings about yesterday." Ino turned and stared Sakura straight in the eye.

"No. Not in Naruto's body." Sakura blushed, looking away from the blue eyes. Ino grabbed her chin, forcing to stare at the cerulean pools.

"Forehead, tell me!" Ino said, biting her lips to keep hold of his body for a while longer. Just a little longer. It does take a lot of chakra to stay in a body for so long. This has to be the longest she's been too, feeling very exhausted. Sakura sighed.

"You won't quit until I tell you, right?" Sakura asked, which caused Naruto's head to nod, with a smile on his face. Sakura breathed in, about to talk. Ino quickly went back to her body, wanting Naruto to hear Sakura's true feelings, with the girl being honest for once. "Okay, yesterday… was weird. I just wanted to punch Naruto and strangle him. It's like he forgot about me. Know, he did forget all about me. He didn't even notice me, and we were the ones who were suppose to be going out together with Sai. Temari, Hinata, and Tenten weren't even suppose to be there. For some reason, they've been really pissing me off. I mean, they never even liked Naruto in that way, which is strange, because they started to act like that just recently. But really, I guess I'm just used to Naruto always… fawning over me, you know?" Sakura didn't know how else to describe it.

"R-really?" He asked, eyes widening. Sakura nodded, looking up to her ceiling, not wanting to meet his gaze even though she thought it was 'Ino'.

"Yeah. There are you happy now Ino-pig? Hey, Ino. Do me a favor and don't tell anyone, got that? I know how you love to gossip." Sakura said. "I'm going to go make me some tea, did you want some?" She asked, Naruto giving a small nod. While Sakura left, Naruto stared at the back of her until she was gone completely. Once he shook his head out of wonderment, he found four pairs of hands holding him back.

"Naruto." Ino whispered. "Just stay quiet and come with us, got that?" Naruto gave a small nod, while they dragged him out the window. Sakura came in, bringing the tea.

"Hey Ino-pig, I was wondering-" She raised an eyebrow when the window was open, the wind blowing the light rose pink curtains. "Ino-pig?"

* * *

Ino wiped a bit of sweat on her forehead.

"Now that was a close one. So, do you believe me that she can possibly have feelings for you? After all, she's showing signs of jealousy, and you know it. She also admitted that she actually liked it when you're with her, and must wish that you could ask her out on dates to if she missed you fawning over here." Ino giggled, beginning to hug Shikamaru (more like strangling with the joy she's in). Once she let go (with the Nara holding his throat in agony), she stared at Naruto straight in the eyes. "So, are you going to help us reveal her feelings or not?" She asked. She put her hand in the center of the three, staring back at Shikamaru.

"Shika." She said. When he didn't she began to glare.

"This is getting way to troublesome for my liking." He said, with a soft voice, almost like he's about to lose his voice (Ino can give powerful hugs you know!). Ino glared, grabbing his hand and putting it on top of hers.

"Yeah, Shika's in!" She smiled, causing him to give a sigh. Ino stared at the blond boy. Naruto gave a nod, adding his hand in.

"I'm in." He said knowing now that he does in fact, have a chance with her.

"This is troublesome." Shikamaru sighed, not even referring to adding Naruto to their plans, but… Naruto's face, with not only blush, and mascara, but lipstick as well.

* * *

Authorsnote: So Naruto's in on the plan! I hope you liked it! Still truly sorry about the delay! Okay, so I wrote a one-shot called, "Chasing After You," so if you want to read it, and it's NaruSaku. oh and next chapter is a question.

next chapter: If your best guy friend is feeling down you...

**PLEASE REVIEW! **I'm a person who lives off reviews, so just press the green button and tell me what you think! ^_^ Crossing fingers and hoping this chapter doesn't sound stupid. By you guys!


	8. What If He's Feeling Down?

Authorsnote: A HUGE apology for everyone waiting for the next chapter. Sorry, just got a little busy, and a bit of writers block. However, I have it done now, and correct me if I'm wrong, but I think this is my longest chapter yet. Well, I hope you all enjoy it either way. Oh, just so you guys know, I haven't edited it yet, so if there are any mistakes, sorry. I just wanted to post something for you!

**If your best guy friend is feeling down you...**

**A** invite him out for pizza and the movies to help him take his mind off of it.

**B** tease him a little so he knows that you don't take it seriously.

**C** tell him nobody could have done better on the mission in hopes of cheering him up.

**D** give him a huge bear hug, you can't stand to see him depressed.

"Hmm, this will be interesting. I'm hoping it's going to be D." Ino smirked, staring at nothing in particular.

"Uh, Ino? What's up with you?" Shikamaru asked, eying the girl.

"I'm trying to think of something." Ino said. "I really want Sakura to hug him." Ino said, thinking of something. "But how?" she asked herself. Shikamaru sighed. Ino turned to Shikamaru after a while of thinking. "Shika! Come on, you have to have thought of something by now." Ino asked, feeling really desperate for any ideas, anything!

Shikamaru stared up to the ceiling, placing his hand to his chin in a thinking position. Ino watched in anticipation.

"Okay, I got something." Shikamaru sighed, while Ino pounced on him instantly.

"Oh Shika! I knew you would find something out!" She yelled, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, blushing. Shika looked down to her, blushing as well.

"Well, all we really have to do is make him sad." Shikamaru explained. Ino deadpanned.

"You know, I could have thought of that." She said, crossing her arms. "And that's going to be easy. All we have to do is tell Naruto that we need him to pretend he's feeling down, and we got him." Ino began, proud of her idea.

"No!" Shikamaru said. Ino looked at him astounded by his outbreak.

"What do you mean no?" She retorted, crossing her arms.

"We're not going to tell Naruto." Shikamaru explained.

"Why is that?" Ino asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You'll see." He sighed, walking off.

"That's not really a good answer. Hey-Wait up! Where are you going?" she called, running after him.

"If we want this to work, we need the Hokage in on this." Shikamaru smirked; Ino is perplexed at first, but decided to just go with Shikamaru on this. He wanted to leave it a surprise for some reason. She's just going to have to trust him on this she supposed.

Tsunade smirked at the two in front of her, chuckling a little.

"Damn, the trouble you're causing him" She chuckled more, just imagining Sakura throw dumplings at the boy, nearly destroying the entire restaurant. Yup, that's her student, but couldn't help but feel sorry for Naruto. "Yeah, I think I can do that." She picked up her bottle of sake she was drinking, taking a big breath when she was done. Ino's face brightened.

"That's great!" She jumped up, clasping her hands together in joy. Shikamaru even smiled as well.

"Okay, we'll meet here tomorrow for the mission." Shikamaru confirmed.

"Right." They all said.

"Good, now all we need is Kurenai-sensei as well."

"Eh, why do we need Kurenai-sensei?"

"We need her skills for this to work out." Shikamaru smirked. He's actually enjoying himself with this one.

* * *

Naruto ran towards the hokage tower, hearing he had a mission, and it was an emergency. It excites and frightens him at the same time. First he hears that it was going to be a really high ranking one, but when Rock Lee ran up to him and said it was an emergency, he didn't know what was going on. Once he's inside, he notices that the entire rookie nine, team Gai, and the sand siblings were in the room. He stares in wonder.

"Hey, what's going on?" He asks.

"Heh, nice of you to show up and it's an emergency." Tsunade said, angrier than ever.

"Sorry! I came as fast as possible!"

"Okay, okay, now shut up, this mission is crucial." They all nodded. "The thing is we're under attack." Eyes widening and gasps can be seen and heard all over the room.

"What?" Sakura asked, incredulous. "Who would attack the village?"

"I don't know yet. I sent my top ANBU's out to find out whom. I need you guys to find out any traps they might have set up in the village. They must be skilled to have been unnoticed, so you all need to be careful here. They could destroy the entire village, you never know. "

"Hai." They all nodded, already to do whatever it takes to protect the village… at least, two of them are.

"Hinata, Neji, we need you two to use your byakugan."Shikamaru was being the leader in this mission, they all knew why though.

"Yes Shikamaru." The two looked around, wondering if there could be anything. Both their eyes widen. "Woah!"

"Nobody move!"

"Eh???"

"There's-there's traps everywhere!" Hinata exclaimed. Everyone's eyes widen.

"What? But… H-how is that possible?" Sakura asked, still not being able to believe this.

"It's the truth. I don't know how, but they're skilled enough to pull something like this off." Neji examined.

"Okay, there will be two groups. One with Hinata, and one with Neji. Temari, Sakura, Tenten, Ino, and Naruto, you all go with Hinata. The rest of us will go with Neji." Naruto's eyes widened.

_"C-could Ino and Shikamaru be trying something when there's an emergency like this?"_ He couldn't believe them. After Tsunade just said they were on a mission, and he has to be with all the girls. That thought… he blushed a little after really thinking about it. With that, he looked at the other guys, seeing how they were glaring at the blond. They must be thinking "What a lucky bastard." At least, that's what Kiba was thinking. The others were just glaring because that was either their teammate, or sister with them, and they didn't want him to try anything. Especially after two days ago. Shikamaru still needed to explain to them that they were only acting. He only explained how Ino and himself were making Naruto and Sakura go out together.

Naruto turned away from the boys, as to not receive the glares, to feel another one, and that was of Sakura.

"_Is she…still mad?"_ His eyebrow twitched a little. He looked her way, to see her sneer at him, hands crossed. He gulped, hoping the mission might help her forget what happened. Apparently, he was wrong.

"Okay girls…and Naruto, let's head off." Out of circumstances, Hinata was the one to lead, and she was a great leader, even if timid. She gave out clear orders, and explained everything two all of them. They all made sure to listen.

"I'm trying my best to get through this." Hinata blushes, while they all smile at the girl. "For Naruto-kun."

"Eh?"

"Yeah, me too!" Tenten exclaims, reaching out for his hand.

"Eh? Tenten-"She gives a small wink at the boy, assuring him it's not for real. He should know by now anyways. He blushes, allowing it and staring somewhere else. To be honest… he's never held a girl's hand intentionally. Although it felt nice to hold her hand, he only wanted one girls hand-

"What are you two doing?" Sakura scoffed, fist clenched. "We have a mission; there is no time for romance." Sakura showed her nastiest face towards the two.

"Oh Sakura, you can't stop love." Temari exclaimed, lunging at the boy. This made him get off balance, falling down towards the street.

"Watch out! There's a trap there!" Hinata called out. Both Temari and Naruto's eyes widen.

"Naruto-kun, save me!" Temari exclaimed. She could easily avoid this, but it was much more fun this way. Naruto held the girl by her waist, keeping her close to him so she wouldn't fall, and grabbed on to an open window, holding the two up, as he used his chakra as well to walk up again. Temari had to blush at this. Naruto held her close enough for her to feel his chest, and boy what a chest!

"Eh? Temari, what are you doing?" He asked, feeling a little uneasy with not only how close she was to him, but how she was trying to feel his chest… under his jacket. He grabbed her hand, making sure she didn't try anything else like that. As the two made it up the roof, they saw all the girls sigh in relief except one. She didn't even look at him. "S-Sakura-chan-"

"Thank goodness you two are alright." Hinata sighed as she placed her hands to her heart in joy.

"Yeah, although-"Tenten glares at the blond girl, "I saw you try and feel Naruto up." Tenten scrunched her nose up, not happy with this. "Naruto-kun, you'll be able to save me sometime, right?" Tenten's eyes stared, sparkles in her eyes.

"Uh…sure, if you're in trouble of course." Naruto whispers out, scratching the back of his head. All this was new to him. He never had girls fawning over him, even if it is fake, but he saw her frown on her face, and he couldn't bare it.

"We should be going now." Hinata brought everyone back to the mission. "But first, I'll be the one to unset this trap down there." Hinata jumped down, using her gentle fist to disable the trap set. They all waited. "There now, all done." Hinata smiled at them.

"Wow Hinata, you're doing a great job!" Naruto praised. She blushed, looking the other way.

"Thank you Naruto-kun." She begins to twiddle with her fingers, but stopped and nodded towards everyone, signaling for them to head off.

_"I wonder how Neji's group is doing."_ Naruto thought. He would have thought that they were doing something much more exciting than them, seeing as it's only girls trying to get into his pants… trying to make Sakura jealous actually. How wrong he was.

"Shikamaru, shouldn't we go inform Kurenai-sensei?" Choji asked as he stared down towards the sleeping Shikamaru. He gave out a yawn, waving him off.

"No, no, it's ok. We still have time." After the girls and Naruto left, the others just…did nothing.

"Shikamaruuuu! Now can we inform Kurenai-sensei?" He asked again. He looked up and noticed the other guys were there as well. It's been an hour now.

"Yeah, ok." Shikamaru yawned, getting up.

"_It's nearly sunset; Shikamaru should be going to Kurenai-sensei by now."_ Ino thought. "Hey, I was wondering if we could stop for a while, I'm getting a little tired." Ino admits. "And Hinata, you should be exhausted." Hinata has been using her byakugan this entire time. She was needed some rest. She was panting as well, trying her best to keep herself from fainting.

"I guess we can rest up for now." Hinata twiddles her fingers again, looking up to the boy. "Naruto-kun… Please, can you…" She blushes harder, and Naruto stands confuse. She usually wouldn't do something like this, but it was only for the best. She walks forward to the blond, and embraces the boy. She quickly faints in his arms. All the girls smile except for one. They all want to see the girls reaction, and see her clenching and unclenching her fist.

_"How much more can you take, I wonder?"_ Tenten thought, feeling guilty about this. Ino puts her hand on Tenten's shoulder, assuring her that she'd talk to the girl, and make sure she doesn't try to kill any of them like last time.

"Sakura?" Ino asked, walking towards the girl.

"Ino? What's up?" She asks, staring up at the girl. Ino sits down with her, grinning at the girl.

"Funny, I was going to ask you the same thing. Well actually, what's wrong is more like it. You're really depressed or something." Ino explained.

"No I'm not." She pouted, crossing her arms.

"You can't fool me."

"It's nothing…really."

"So you're saying you are depressed?" She asked. She shakes her head.

"No, just…mad I guess. Everyone's not even focused on the mission. It's like they're all love struck. It's getting annoying, and I can't take it anymore. They're ninja, they can't let something like a crush get in the way of missions." Sakura glared at the blond seeing as he let all three girls rest their heads on him. This was too much. Tenten and Temari each got a shoulder, and Hinata was the one on his lap. She had enough of this. She was ready to get up and say something, do something, when Ino pulled her down.

"Hehehe, Sakura, are you sure that's the only reason?" She smirks.

"Of course it is."

"Are you sure, because if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were jealous forehead." she gives a small smirk.

"No." Sakura scowls, angry at the thought.

"It's ok though Forehead, because I know for a fact that Naruto… only has his eyes for you!" She winks at the rosette. Sakura's eyes widen. It gives her a small shiver though.

"That's hard to believe." She thought as she stares towards the four.

"Trust me Sakura, it'll all work out in the end though. Okay, we better get going." Ino stands up, heading towards the four. "Okay everyone, time to finish things and check for more traps, right? Hinata should be all rest up."

"Aww, but I wanted to stay with my Naruto-kun-"

"Yours? Why you-"

"Tenten, Temari, knock it off please?" Hinata asked as she sat up, rubbing her eyes. "And Ino is right, we need to continue."

"Are you feeling better Hinata?"

"Yes, much better, thank you." She beams. As they all stand up, Hinata says that they should be headed towards the Hokage faces, and then they should be done.

"Do you see any Hinata?"

"Uh…no. Wait… N-Naruto-kun no!" Hinata warns him, and he accidentally trips on a wire. All the girl's eyes widen as they begin to hear crumbling noises. They look out, and see the village being destroyed, explosion after explosion. "N-Naruto-kun you…"

"You just destroyed the entire village." Tenten nearly cried, glaring at him. Just then, the boys showed up in panic.

"What happened?" Neji asked, gritting his teeth.

"I tried to warn-"

"Huh, let me guess. Naruto did this, as always. What a nuisance." Kiba scoffed.

"This is serious, it-" Sakura began, to only be interrupted.

"Yeah, it's all Naruto's fault." That wasn't what she was going to say, though it was true.

"I'm… sorry" He couldn't take this. It was all his fault.

Naruto watched as the entire rookie nine and the sand siblings ganged up on him.

"Damn you Naruto, you ruin everything." Kiba started off.

"Hey, I said I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it. And you expect to become the Hokage someday? Hokage's are suppose to protect the village, not destroy it." Neji scoffed.

"Shut up!"

"You know what, why don't you just stay away, you caused enough damage." Kiba sneered as well. The group started to leave, saying how they needed to find any survivors, and hope that everyone's alright. Naruto couldn't believe his ears or eyes.

"What…?" He was confused, and hurt, not even looking towards them again. "Let me help-"

"You've done enough. Get away from us." Naruto clenched his fist, unable to believe what happened. He just… he did all this. He destroyed the village. The village he swore he'd protect… he…

"Shikamaru, we went too far." Ino said, feeling guilty more than ever, she was nearly in tears, seeing his face.

"I know, but it had to be done."

"I can't deal with this, I have to tell them that it was only a-" He holds her back, still having his eyes on both Naruto and Sakura.

"Just watch" Shikamaru kept watching interested at what's going to happen next.

Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing. The rookie nine, some of the best people, her best friends just blew Naruto off like that. She knew that they play around, but this was going too far. The scarier thing was, they meant it. At least, it felt that way. She knew this was serious, but it was an accident. She knew this was a serious matter, but they'd just leave him like that? He didn't-

"Naruto." She looks away, not wanting to see his hurt face. The others as well, but it was considered a mission, right?

"Hey, what's wrong with you guys today?" She asked. "Sure he messed up, but that doesn't mean you have to be so harsh." Sakura reasoned. Kiba scoffed.

"Pfft, you're one to talk. You haven't even wanted to be near him for days. Don't defend him. Besides, he could have killed everyone, don't you get it?" Kiba crossed his arms.

"But-but!"

"Why would you even care about him when he could have killed the ones dearest to you? You were even pissed at him for days. What exactly did he do to piss you off so much? You two aren't even going out!" Kiba argued.

"Well, uh. It's not like that it's just… um…" Sakura stumbled for words.

"Kiba's a genius!" Ino was practically jumping, until Shikamaru held her down.

"You need to sit still Ino."

"Oh, but I can't help it Shika!"

"Hey, let's just go." Neji suggested. Kiba sighed.

"Fine." And they walked away. Sakura wiped some sweat away nervously. She turned to see Naruto leaving as well.

"Naruto." She says aloud.

"Yes Sakura-chan?" He asks.

"Well… I was just wondering if you were going to be okay."

"I'm going to be fine… Sakura-chan."

"But Naruto-"

"You should be helping as well Sakura-chan. I'll be fine. That's more important than me."

"Naruto…" She's hurt as well, unable to hold back most of her tears.

"Huh? What is it Sakura-chan?"

"Naruto...You're an idiot, you're clumsy, and you're a knucklehead." She started.

"Huh?" This time, all three said that: Shikamaru, Ino, and Naruto.

"You're such an idiot, and you mess up a lot, but…" She trails off, wiping her tears with a smile on her face.

"Sakura-chan-"

"No, let me finish. We're…at least, I feel we're the closest of friends, and even if you do, do something terrible. I'll, I'll still be there for you! If one of us is in trouble, we need to get through it with the other… together." She clenched her fist. Determined look on her face. _"That's right, friends don't just leave you alone like that. They're there for you."_

"Sakura-chan….." He was lost for words. So was everyone else.

"Uh, that wasn't an answer."

"There should have been another answer for other. In fact, non of the answers fits this." Shikamaru smiled, and Ino nodded.

"Of course Sakura-chan, if that's really what you want. I'll always be there for you as well." He smiled, laughing a little. Sakura smiled as well.

"Still, you did screw up big time, but knowing Tsunade-sama, she must have evacuated everyone, right?" She was being optimistic, for his sake.

"Yeah." Naruto held his downcast face, and even though Sakura wanted more than anything to see him grin at her again, she couldn't laugh it off anymore. Sakura looked back at the village, tears starting to fall at the destruction of it when…

"EH???" Both Naruto and Sakura stood there flabbergasted.

"Wh-what? The village, but…how?" Their mouths stood agape, incredulous.

"I don't know, but… It's okay!" Sakura exclaimed. Naruto stood their wide eyed. "Naruto, look, the village is in one piece! No one's hurt."

"That's because it was only a genjutsu." Both turned to see Kurenai-sensei walking towards them.

"K-Kurenai-sensei! What's going on?"

"Yeah, I'm confused." Sakura rubs her head.

"It turns out when someone steps on a trap, it just releases a genjutsu. Very powerful one I'd like to add. Not even Sakura could spot it."

"So then that means-"

"Yup, the village wasn't in real danger after all. Okay, I need to go report to Tsunade, see yah!" She waves, puffing away.

"N-Naruto, you know what that means!?" Sakura practically screams, utter joy on her face. "You didn't screw everything up after all! It's alright Naruto! It's alright!"

"Hey, Sakura-chan, did you… Did you really mean that?" He asked her. Sakura stopped her jumping, when she looked at the blond. He was blushing, and only looking up at her face when she wasn't looking.

"Yeah, I did." She beamed. "Naruto…Let's get some ramen. I'm hungry."

"Yeah yeah Sakura-chan!" He scratches the back of his head, grinning like mad.

Ino watched the two astounded.

"Ino? Ino? Ino! Ino?" Shikamaru kept on trying to get her attention, but Ino was in her own world.

"_So that's it."_ She thinks. She bites her lip, yet still manages to give a small smile at the two leaving. _"I…. I understand now."_

"Shika…." She says.

"Huh?"

"Let's get out of here, okay? We've done our job for today." She smiles at him, and he gives a small smile back. The two lock hands, and head the other direction from the two. It didn't turn out with that big bear hug like she wanted, but at least she understands why… Why they should be together.

**Preview**

"Look, I just thought of another great idea for the next question on the test!" Ino smiles. Ino hands it to Naruto, and Naruto reads it. His face is slowly turning to one of horror.

"What!?" He asked, blushing madly.

"Come on, it'll be fun!" Ino smiled.

"I-I can't do that! I've never done that before." Naruto blushes hotly.

"Eh, you'll be fine. Besides, Sakura has never really done it either, so she won't notice the difference." Ino smiled.

"But, what if she isn't satisfied?"

"Like I said, she's never done it before, so she won't know."

"I'm pretty sure she'd know if I don't do well. What if I slip or something?"

"Nah, you'll be fine." Ino smiled, giving small giggles, while Shikamaru sighed. Naruto's entire face was as red as a tomato, just thinking of what Ino intended for him to do with Sakura.

**To be continued**……

Authorsnote: I finally updated it! I was a little stuck in the middle, but I managed to get it done! I wasn't really liking the way I did this chapter at first, so I kept on constantly changing it up, but hopefully this doesn't seem bad to everyone. Oh and about the preview, what do you guys thing? Should I change the rating or something, hehehe. :P The preview sounds weird, but it'll all make sense once I got the entire chapter done, don't worry, it won't take too long. XD Please review! Tell me what you think! Thank you everyone! Bye for now!


	9. If He Asked You to Dance?

Author's note: I'm sorry it's been so long, but I just didn't know how to write the ending well. Even now I think I might edit it more, but I thought you guys waited long enough. Oh, and this chapter is dedicated to **Brown Eggs and Green Ham **for guessing right!

**Intro: Later that Night**

Naruto just walked Sakura home when he heard a noise.

"Huh?" He walked over to some bushes. He looked toward them confused. "Hello?"

"It's us you idiot!" Shikamaru whispered.

"What are you two doing here?" Naruto asked.

"Look, we just wanted to say we're sorry."

"For what?"

"For making you look like a total idiot, and getting everyone to pretend they were mad at you and say mean things, but it was for our plan!" Ino explained in shame.

"What? So wait, they didn't mean it?"

"Of course they didn't! They're your friends after all."

"You two planned it?!" Naruto yelled, his frustrations rising when Shikamaru and Ino covered his mouth.

"You're going to attract attention! Shush!"

"Look, that's not the only reason why we came here."

"Why then?" He retorted. He was getting tired of this, and these two were taking it way to far now. It was only right for him to feel resent and rage towards the two.

"Look, I just thought of another great idea for the next question on the test!" Ino smiled. Ino gave the questionnaire to Naruto, and Naruto read it. His face was slowly turning from an expression of anger to one of horror.

"What!?" He asked, blushing madly.

"Come on, it'll be fun!" Ino smiled.

"I-I can't do that! I've never done that before." Naruto blushed hotly.

"Eh, you'll be fine. Besides, Sakura has never really done it either, so she won't notice the difference." Ino smiled.

"But, what if she isn't satisfied?"

"Like I said, she's never done it before, so she won't know."

"I'm pretty sure she'd know if I don't do well. What if I slip or something?"

"Nah, you'll be fine." Ino smiled, giggling while Shikamaru sighed. Naruto's entire face was as red as a tomato, just thinking of what Ino intended for him to do with Sakura.

"But, but… I can't dance!"

**You, your best guy friend, and a bunch of other friends all go to the big festival as a group. You and your best guy friend are hanging out and having fun when a slow dance song comes on. You…**

**A hope that new guy you like asks you to dance. **

**B feel suddenly shy around him**

**C excuse yourself and run to the girl's room before he can even ask you to dance. **

**D ask him to dance, isn't that what friends are for?**

Naruto was freaking out when Ino tried to hush him.

"Oh come on, it's not that bad."

"But I don't know how to dance!" Naruto cried out. Ino sighed, then smirked

"Relax. We have two weeks till the Konoha Festival coming up. I'm sure we can find a way to teach you to dance. You'll be a pro in no time." She smiled. Naruto gulped.

* * *

Shikamaru and Ino thought up a pretty good plan. They were lucky enough to have the Konoha Festival coming up or else they'd have to figure out another way. The two decided that Shikamaru would be the one to think of something to help Naruto and his dancing problem, and Ino would find a way to get Sakura off of work that day to go.

Ino knew Sakura too well. She knew exactly why Sakura would do something as to go to work on a day when the festival would arrive. If she wanted to go, she would have to require a date.

At least, that's what Sakura believed. Quite honestly, Sakura could get a date anytime she wanted to. There were a bunch of doctors trying to get the confidence to ask her out. Some actually completed this task to get rejected. Sakura always rejected everyone, was the rumor all throughout the hospital. It wasn't necessarily a rumor but the truth, since she really did reject them all. That's why now a days, no one asks her anymore. Either way, now she has an excuse: she has to work on that day. It was better then downright rejecting their offer to take her out she supposed. It was the perfect way to let them down easy. However, there was a flaw in this.

Sakura would have to miss out on all the fun. She used to enjoy going when she was a little kid, but now she thought it wouldn't be much fun anymore without someone with her. She wouldn't want to go by herself, but she didn't want to go with a guy either. The thing is, even after she wasn't into Sasuke, she still didn't want to start dating, claiming she was happy alone.

"Sakura can be so stubborn." Ino said as she thought of past festivals. "She's not going to miss this one." She grinned, thinking of the upcoming event. She was going to make sure that Sakura has a good time. Not only that, but that those two dance together. Well, all Ino really wanted to know was her reaction to it, but she wants her to see, to acknowledge her true feelings for the blond. Hopefully, she already started to.

As Ino made her way in the hospital, she noticed the rosette giggling with her fellow employees. Ino walked up to them and gave a big grin.

"Hey there, what's going on?" Ino waved, interested.

"Hello Ino-san." The two nurses greeted, deciding to bow since she was superior to them.

"Hey Ino; we were just talking about this new little genin that came in today; he's hilarious." Sakura began to giggle again.

"Is that so?" Ino chuckled a little as well. "Sakura, I need to talk to you." Sakura sighed, but told the two nurses she would be back shortly.

"So what is it Ino?" Sakura crossed her arms, staring at the girl.

"I just wanted you to not take the night shift at the hospital on the day of the Konoha Festival, got it?"

"Why? How do you even know I was going to? That's over two weeks away."

"Come on Sakura. You've been doing it for the past two years." She deadpanned. Sakura began to chuckle nervously.

"Well, yeah, but…" She trailed off, trying to desperately think of something, anything to say.

"You can't fool me Sakura," Ino smirked. "Besides, it'll just be our group, you know?" She winked.

"Our group?" Sakura asked perplexed.

"Yeah. You know, all our friends." She beamed. Sakura thought for a moment. She was still feeling a little uneasy about it all, and Ino sensed it.

"_I guess I'm going to have to play dirty."_ Ino smirked, turning the other way.

"Eh…it is okay Sakura, but your teammates Sai and Naruto would be sad, especially Naruto. Oh well, I guess there are always other girls as a replacement. Actually, I'm sure three girls would jump at the chance to go with Naruto…" Ino thought aloud, purposely trying to get the pink haired girl annoyed. And by the looks of it, it was working. Her fists were clenched, and Ino was pretty sure a vein was popping out. She smirked. Sakura sighed.

"I-I don't know about this Ino." Sakura nervously said while Ino groaned and pushed her towards a room.

"Sakura, come on. It's going to be fun, I guarantee it." Ino stared into the girl's eye, watching her face expressions. Finally Sakura sighed, agreeing to Ino's proposal.

"Fine," and Ino cheered, thankful that she said yes.

"Excellent!" Things were going according to plan. Well, almost.

"What do you mean it's not working?" Ino exclaimed. Shikamaru sighed staring between the two blondes.

"I mean, I can't dance!" Naruto retorted, his anger rising.

"Come on, you can take down any ninja, and yet you can't do a simple thing like dancing? Even children can do it!"

"This is different!"

"No it's not!"

"Can these two be quiet for a few seconds?" Shikamaru asked himself, caressing his temples.

"Sorry."

"Thank you. Now, what I think Naruto needs is a dance instructor besides these videos we got." Shikamaru explained.

"Yeah, that's nice and all, but where could we find a dance instructor?" Ino thought. Shikamaru thought for a moment.

"Hmm, maybe… Okay, I'm going to ask someone."

"Who Shika?" Ino asked.

"It's a surprise. I'll be right back." He walked off.

* * *

Naruto and Ino deadpanned.

"This is the dance instructor?" They both asked in disbelief as Shikamaru smirked. "But why bushy brows?" Naruto exclaimed.

"What do you mean? I'm an expert of dance! Salsa, tango, the cha-cha, the samba…I'm an expert in all. Gai-sensei said it helps with my taijutsu, and actually, it helps relieve stress: the art of dance!"

Both sane boys sweat dropped, while Ino smiled, feeling very excited with this.

"Thank you, Lee-san!"

"No problem Ino-san!" He gave a thumbs up and beamed. "Would you like to start right now Naruto-kun?"

"I'd rather start never." He mumbled.

"Naruto!"

"I see Naruto-kun still doesn't respect the art of dance. You may not know this, but even Kakashi-sensei did this at one point." He explained, and Naruto's eyes were bulging; he began to laugh historically. "You see Naruto-kun, dance isn't just something to mock or laugh at. Like I said before, it helps in taijutsu: to be able to have great balance and coordination, it makes your moves in the battle field more smooth and graceful, two qualities in making the fight easier to win, to be able to understand the rhythm is actually very essential on missions. Plus… The ladies love it when a man can sweep them off their feet. They think it's very romantic." Lee explained, shining his pearly white teeth. Naruto nodded, a little freaked out on Lee's last facial expression.

"Yeah, I get it. Okay then bushy brows, I guess I have to do this, so I might as well."

"Great! Let's get started. Oh, but one more thing…"

* * *

Ino and even Shikamaru had to try and fight their fits of giggles.

"No way! I'm not wearing this!" Naruto scowled in disgust.

"You have too." Ino said in between laughter.

"No! I-I can't..." He said, imitating himself gagging in horrific sickness.

"Naruto, it's the only way. Besides, it's easier to move in. All the cool dancers were them."

"I'm not wearing tights like bushy brows!"

"It's easier to move in! Come on. You have to stop complaining or else you'll never learn to dance, and then you'll look like a fool and never win her heart!"

"But…fine." Naruto mumbled, finally giving in. He went to the restroom to change.

There were no fits of giggles. This time there was out right laughter with Ino rolling on the floor; her stomach was beginning to hurt now.

"That's it; I'm changing out of it." He turned, when Ino called to him.

"No, please. I promise I'll stop laughing, just… please come back." She started, wiping the tears from her eyes. Naruto came out, and noticed Lee was waiting for him.

"Are you ready Naruto-kun?" He asked in a dancing position.

"Yeah, I guess." Lee took out his hand towards Naruto, waiting for him to take it.

"What?"

"This is what you should do when you're going to ask a lady to dance." Lee explained. Naruto nodded. After a while, Lee finally explained. "Take my hand Naruto-kun." Naruto backed away, confused as ever.

"Why should I do something like that?"

"We're going to dance."

"What? With you? Like this? But-"Lee sighed.

"You'll never learn unless you experience it." Naruto was very reluctant, but after a couple of lectures from Shikamaru and screams from Ino, he finally took his hand. "Now the male usually leads. Since you need the practice, you'll play the male role to know what to do. Okay you take my right hand into your left, and now you put your other hand on my waist, and I'll put mine on your shoulder." Lee explained, making Naruto back away and scream out a "Hell no!"

"Really, I can't do this anymore! This is too much."

"You can at least try!" Ino exclaimed.

"I was trying until that last part!" The two glared at each other. Lee thought for a moment.

"You know it is easier when you dance with fellow peers!" Lee told them. Naruto thought for a moment and then smirked.

"_Chance…hehehe"_

"What a great idea bushy brow. I want you two to help me get through this by dancing with me."

* * *

"Damn that Naruto." Shikamaru cursed.

"I'm going to kill him." Ino punched the air, imaging Naruto's head.

"Shikamaru, Ino! Thanks you two. I feel more confident now that you two are here dancing with me!" Naruto smiled in fits of giggles, then turning into full out laughter and even rolling on the ground holding his stomach. Both Shikamaru and Ino were in the same green tights as Lee and Naruto now. Naruto could practically feel the killing intent from them. An evil smirk arose.

"_I got you two this time… hehehe." _

* * *

Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji waited by a game stand for the others.

"Hey you guys, I'm pretty hungry now. Let's go get some barbeque pork!" Choji explained, pointing towards the stand.

"Didn't we just eat? I'll go; you and Naruto wait here for the others then, okay?" The two nodded.

"Eh, this is boring just standing here and waiting. When are they showing up?" Naruto asked after a few minutes.

"I know. Hey, you think they'll mind if we go follow Shikamaru and Choji? It's too boring standing here."

"But we might miss them. Where is everyone anyways?"

"I don't know, but they should be on there way. This is boring! Naruto, you wait here in case they show up, I'll go look around."

"_There only needs to be one of us looking out for the others right? Hehe… Now where are Shika and Choji?"_ Ino thought running off.

"Yeah whatever." He looked over at all the stands, and decided he wanted to play.

"Naruto-kun." He heard someone call out to him, when he turned around, he saw Sai behind him.

"Hey Sai. Say, where are all the others? Do you know?" Sai shook his head.

"Ready for the big night?" Sai asked.

"What do you mean by that?" Naruto asked nervously.

"You know…" He winked, and Naruto blushed at the thought, turning away.

"So Ino and Shikamaru told you too?" He asked. Sai nodded.

"Naruto-kun." They heard a voice call out. They turned to see Hinata, Kiba, and Shino finally showed up.

"Hey you guys." Naruto greeted, feeling a bit awkward after the events from a few weeks ago.

"Hey, Ino told you how we didn't mean what we said and all, right?" Kiba asked feeling a little awkward as well.

"Yeah, she did."

"So we're cool?"

"Yeah."

"So, you excited?" Kiba asked, grinning.

"Eh? Did Ino really tell everyone?" He deadpanned. "At this point, I'm surprised Sakura-chan doesn't know herself." He suggested, making them laugh.

"Yeah, Ino has a big mouth, but she had to tell us since we're helping you too now. We'll make sure you don't screw up the night with her, hehe."

"Kiba-kun!"

"What? It's the truth Hinata."

"Well, with or without our help, I have a good feeling about tonight." Hinata said. "I think tonight will be the night you two finally get together." She smiled.

"Hehe, maybe…"

"You don't seem too confident." Sai frowned.

"It's just… can we stop talking about this in public? It's embarrassing…"

"What's embarrassing?" Tenten asked trying to join in on the conversation; she walked along with Neji and Lee.

"We're talking about tonight with Naruto and Sakura and how we'll help him not screw it up." Kiba blurted out, with Naruto trying to shut his mouth.

"What did I just say?" He asked, locking Kiba's head in his arms. "You're the one with the big mouth."

"Naruto will do fine. He learned from the best." Lee said, showing his sparkling teeth.

"Who'd that be?" Tenten asked.

"Me of course; I taught him how to dance after all."

"Really?"

"You guys seriously need to keep quite. Anyone can hear, even you know who." Naruto said in his attempt to quiet them.

"Who Naruto?" Someone from behind Lee, Tenten, and Neji asked.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto screamed petrified, making Kiba laugh hysterically. Hinata nudged him, making him stop.

"Why so jumpy?" Sakura asked with her eyebrows raised.

"Nothing Sakura-chan." He laughed. "So, let's go now, everyone's here. Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru are eating. Have you guys eaten yet?"

"No, I'm starving." Tenten said, rubbing her stomach. They all walked over to the barbecue restaurant where Shikamaru's team was and ate.

* * *

"Well, let's go and play some games now!" Lee proclaimed. They all cheered as well.

Sakura had to admit that she was having a great time. They were all playing different games and fun music was playing and it was just fun to do it with all her friends. She felt sad that she missed this much fun the last two years.

"Having a good time Sakura?" Ino asked, grinning.

"Yeah, I'm having a great time!"

"So who should you thank for having a great time?" Ino smirked.

"You, Ino-pig." She said, monotony, but then laughed.

"That's good… Hey, you want to dance?"

"Dance? I don't dance too well." Ino deadpanned.

"_We should have gotten Sakura some lessons from Lee too." _

"Come on, it's easy. Besides, Naruto can probably help you."

"Naruto?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, didn't you hear? He's an expert dancer." Ino beamed.

"Really now? I have a hard time believing that." Sakura said.

"Why would you say that?"

"I've been hearing him say how much he hates dancing. In fact, he's been saying that these past few weeks. He's always yelling it out…I heard him in the hospital when Lee forced him to go." Sakura laughed.

"Is that so?" Ino deadpanned.

"_Naruto…"_ She thought with malice.

"Well, when you see him move, you would think he's an expert, no matter how much he hates it. He's still dedicated, you know?"

"How do you know?" Sakura asked.

"I saw him dance before. He's absolutely amazing. Actually, he's a natural at it." Ino said.

"Wow, really?"

"Yeah. Maybe you should ask him to dance?"

"What are you getting at?"

"I'm just saying you should. You would want to, wouldn't you? What if he asked you to dance? What would you say? What would you do?" Ino asked.

"You're being weird again Ino-pig. Anyways, he'd probably be busy with all the other girls." Sakura mumbled out.

"Oh so that's it, eh?" Ino smirked.

"No. Anyways, why wouldn't I? We're just friends, right?" Sakura smirked, sticking her tongue out, making Ino grit her teeth.

"Whatever forehead, but don't complain to me when you're the only one alone." She said, walking off to Shikamaru. Sakura sighed. Really, what's Ino thinking? She didn't want to be an item with anyone like she's been saying all along. She continued to kneel down and try and grab a fish from the small pond to win it. She smiled when she finally grabbed it.

"You won that on your own?" She heard a voice ask.

"Yeah." She smiled.

"Aww, I wanted to win you something Sakura-chan." Naruto said, walking with her to the next stand. Sakura couldn't help but smile.

"Is that so?" She couldn't help her blush as well, although it was barely visible.

"Yeah. Now what do you want me to win you then Sakura-chan?" He asked.

"You don't have to you know." She said, making him frown.

"But I want to." He pouted.

"Fine."

* * *

"This is fun." Ino sarcastically said. Both Shikamaru and Ino were hiding in a bush…again. "Shikamaru, we don't have to hide you know. We can dance too." She suggested, and Shikamaru didn't respond. "Shikamaru?" She asked, and turned him around to actually look at her, and she saw a blush on his face. He turned his head away, not wanting to show it either. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…" He tried to hide. Ino stared him down, trying to get it out of him. "Okay. I'm just embarrassed…"

"About what?"

"Dancing…" and Ino laughed.

"You remind me of how Naruto was. Come on, it's not that bad. Besides, I already saw your dancing, so there shouldn't be a problem." Shikamaru sighed, holding placing his hand out, and she took it. "Besides, I want a good view of this. I want to hear what they're saying too." She smirked.

Sakura stared up into his eyes, his ocean blue eyes and felt so nervous and shy, yet excited and scared all at the same time. Her stomach started to churn, and she cursed herself for eating too many of those sweets earlier.

"Is there something on my face Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked when he saw her staring at him. She turned away to try and hide her blush. Why, was she feeling like this? She's not supposed and doesn't want to feel anything for any guy at all, and especially not Naruto, her teammate and friend.

"Ouch," Sakura winced, and Naruto apologized to no end, blushing madly, and saying things like "Sorry!" "I didn't mean it!" "I'm so stupid, sorry Sakura-chan." She gave a smile, seeing the boy's expression. She inwardly laughed, wondering what was wrong with her. Why was she feeling so shy? Seeing Naruto act like this, she realized it was just Naruto. Not the prince charming in every girls dreams-though now it kind of seems true with everyone fawning over him, not a knight in shining armor, not those eye candies in those magazines Ino and herself like to read. Why would she feel so shy, so nervous around Naruto of all people? It's…_just Naruto_.

"_And… What's wrong with just Naruto?"_ She thought, seeing him give a pout, looking down to his shoes sheepishly. _"What's so wrong with just Naruto, that I can't, I can't-"_

"Naruto, stop apologizing. You just stepped on my foot once, its okay, really." He grinned at her, taking her hand once again and gliding her back towards the dance floor. He continued to have his blush, trying his best not to mess up again, because this was one of his only chances to woo her. Sakura was mesmerized _and what's wrong with just Naruto?_

"_Nothing, nothing's wrong with you." _And she realized, Naruto didn't fit into prince charming, knight in shining armor, or the eye candy type. In fact, she didn't know what he would fit into really.

"_You're just you."_ She finally decided, and laughed out loud.

"Why are you laughing? Is it my dancing?" He asked, blushing in embarrassment. She shook her head.

"No, it's perfect. Just thinking how I could feel so nervous around you right now. I mean, it's just you, one of my friends." She sighed in relief, but didn't see his frown.

"_I should have thought so. My dancing is so lame, I'm so lame. Maybe if I danced on those Monday nights. Maybe if I would have-"_

Maybe if he heard the rest of her thoughts, he would have had the courage to kiss her right then and there. Maybe he would have. Maybe…

* * *

"Damn it all! Why won't the two get together?" Ino shouted. Her fist rose as she punched a wall. Shikamaru stood there shaken a little at the girl.

"I-Ino, you should calm down. Remember, its okay for it to go slow to. They'll get around to it eventually."

"No Shika, I had it! We've nearly gone through all the questions, and they're still not together! I had to do so many things, even sacrifice my pride these last two weeks for nothing! Well, Sakura wants to play dirty, I'll play dirty!" She smirked.

"Ino, what are you going to do?" He asked frightened.

"Oh, you'll see Shika, and this time, there's no way she'll be able to refuse. Come on Shika, let's go."

"Where are we going?" He asked, deciding on it was a smart idea to ask.

"Tsunade's secret stash." She laughed manically. This time, Shikamaru was sure, Ino had lost it.

* * *

Author's **(important!)** note: There will be alcohol use in the next chapter, so if you feel uncomfortable with that I'm already warning you. I was actually debating whether I should put it in M rating for alcohol use, but I thought T is good. If you don't think so then just let me know and I'll change it then. Next chapter is my absolute FAVORITE chapter ever! XD I'm going to have a really fun time writing it.

Okay, so I'm sorry I didn't update in so long, but I hope you guys enjoyed it, and this is the longest chapter I wrote! XD I'm still debating whether I should edit the ending with Naruto or Sakura, cause I'm not too comfortable with it, but I want to know what you guys think of it first, so let me know!

Bye until next time! Oh, and I edited my two oneshots, so if you'd like to read the new and improved edited versions, then I suggest you do! I feel they're much better than before. Thanks~


	10. If He Gets Drunk?

Author's note: So I don't think you guys really liked last chapter? :( idk,I guess I base it off of how many reviews and favs I got from the chapters before, and last chapter wasn't a lot, so I'm a little nervous posting this one up... well I'll post it anyways and hope you guys like this chapter since this was really one of my favorite chapters to write, so I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! And I think this might be one of your favorite chapters too! (maybe)

Caution: Alcohol use! Warning! I know it's bad but it's only for the sake of the plot, just to let everyone know!

* * *

Shikamaru saw this coming. He just knew it would happen eventually: Ino had gone crazy.

"Ino, why are we sneaking in the Hokage's office?" He whispered.

"Shikamaru, it's a surprise." She giggled. Shikamaru wasn't too fond of surprises. In fact, you could say he just hated surprises when they're directed towards him. Like that time where Choji and Ino through him a surprise birthday party. All he really wanted to do was go and lie down, watch a few clouds, and maybe have a nice, quiet dinner with his team.

"Ino, you know I hate surprises." He sighed.

"But I really want this one to be. You might think I'm pushing it."

"Don't worry; I thought that a long time ago."

"Shika!"

"Fine, okay? But I hope it's not to crazy or anything." Shikamaru told her.

* * *

"Ino! What the hell?"

"Relax, it's going to be alright."

"What the hell are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking, I want to get them together."

"Like this?"

"Whatever it takes."

"This isn't right Ino."

"No, it's all cool, trust me!" She turned towards him and gave a little wink his way. Shikamaru found it cute, but she wouldn't get away with this.

"Look Ino, you can't do this."

"No, I'm telling you it's alright."

"Ino…" He sighed. She giggled.

"I got a lot of it, now common!" She pulled him away so they wouldn't get caught.

"Why are we even stealing from Tsunade?" Shikamaru asked.

"We aren't stealing, it's just borrowing."

"You know what would happen if she finds out? She'd literally kill us! You know how she is with her sake!" Shikamaru warned.

"Relax."

"Anyways, couldn't you at least just buy it instead?"

"Of course not! Do you know how much trouble I'd be in if my father found out I was buying some? Besides, he's friends with the store clerk and all; it was easier to just get it here." Ino explained, making Shikamaru laugh.

"Oh, and it's easier stealing it from the Hokage?"

"You know what Shikamaru, you can just leave then." She yelled in anger. Shikamaru sighed, and left. Ino took a breathed in and out, trying to calm herself before she decided to do anything else that was stupid.

* * *

"I don't know about this Ino." Sakura thought. "I don't want to feel like the third wheel or anything."

"Eh, no you won't. Besides, I don't think me and Shikamaru are talking right now."

"Why is that?"

"For some reason he thinks I'm insane or something like that." Ino sighed, making Sakura laughed.

"Don't worry Ino, we all think you are." She giggled some more, making Ino throw a pillow from her bed.

"Well, I did do some thinking. I was making him do a lot of things he usually never would even think he'd ever do. To be honest, he did do a lot of things that surprised me these past few weeks." She sighed, laying down on her bed in thought. Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" She asked. Ino's eyes widened.

"What do you mean, what do I mean? I mean… what was I saying?" She sheepishly chuckled, scratching the back of her head.

"You were saying how Shikamaru was doing things that surprised you. What do you mean by that?" She asked.

"Oh… like… like spending his time doing things for me then being lazy."

"D'aww, that's pretty cute. Like what?" She smiled, and Ino panicked.

"What? Um… just stuff."

"What kind of stuff?" She asked, getting suspicious of Ino's nervousness.

"I forgot to tell you something forehead, I-I got you a date to go with us! He's really cool, and strong, and don't tell Shikamaru this, but…. He's really cute." She whispered out. Sakura raised an eyebrow, wondering what was up with the girl. She sighed and decided to not push on about Ino and Shikamaru. She had a feeling it was something big, seeing as Ino's acting strange, but she let it go. Besides, what's the worst that could happen?

"Is that so? Is he a ninja?"

"Yup."

"Do I know him?"

"Uh… I guess you can say that." Ino smiled.

"Well, okay then." Sakura felt like she had no other choice. She has to, no needs to date! It was strange for her right now. She had no idea what's going on anymore, especially with her emotions. That night…. She felt something. It was at the pit of her stomach, and she only felt that way once before, and that was with Sasuke. The only thing was that this feeling ran deeper, and Sasuke wasn't the problem here. She didn't want to feel anymore pain like she did with Sasuke, but it's really-

"Great!" Ino jumped up and down, breaking Sakura out of her state of mind. "Make sure to where something sexy. Oh, I'll help you!" Ino jumped, already leading her towards the door for a day to shop.

* * *

Eight was reaching, and Ino and Sakura were both heading towards Ino's house.

"I thought you said we were going out on dates." She said, wondering what they were doing at her house.

"This is where the date is." Ino smirked.

"What about your parents? It'll be weird if they're there-"

"Relax forehead, it's all taken care of. They're on a little date of their own thanks to me." Ino smiled proudly. "I just hope Shikamaru isn't mad still. Then he might not show." Ino frowned.

"I'm sure he will." Sakura smiled, placing her hand on Ino's shoulder to comfort her. Ino smiled.

"Well, let's go get ready then!" She beamed, running towards her house with Sakura following.

* * *

"Do you think Shikamaru would like this?" Ino asked. Ino was wearing a short blue dress, and Sakura wore a ivory dress.

"I'm sure he will." Sakura smiled. Ino smirked.

"I don't get why we should dress up if we're only staying at your house." Sakura suggested.

"It's so our dates will think we look cuter than usual of course! And I think any guy going on a date with you tonight is pretty lucky." She told her, making her blush.

"You think so? So, tell me more about him."

"Oh… well," Ino thought for a moment, "It's a surprise." She smirked. "I think you'll really… love him." She said, making Sakura laugh. They both looked downstairs to see the doorbell rang. "That must be them!" Ino exclaimed, running down the stairs. Ino opened the door to see a Shikamaru, hands in his pockets. Ino squealed hugging him. "I didn't think you'd want to show up." She whispered. "I thought you thought I was crazy."

"I do, but then I realized I always thought so." Shikamaru smiled, making her hit him on the shoulders as she crossed her arms, but still smiled either way.

"Hey, where's you know who?" Ino whispered. Shikamaru shrugged.

"He said he'd be here on time, but I haven't seen him all day." Shikamaru told her.

"Just great." Ino said. They both walked in her house and sat by the loveseats while Sakura sat on the single one person chair. She sighed.

"We were going to eat dinner and then watch a movie, but we can wait…" Shikamaru suggested.

"No, it's okay. Actually, I should be going now anyways-"

"Wait! I really wanted for you to meet him. He's really nice and sweet, and has been wanting to go on a date with you for so long." Ino tried to explain.

"I have a hard time believing that." Sakura forced a smile. Great, the one time she's actually wanting to go on a date and actually needs it, he doesn't show up. She sighed, unable to hide her dissatisfaction for so long.

"Five minutes! Give him five minutes, please?" Ino desperately asked. Sakura sighed, deciding, for Ino's sake, she'd give him five more minutes. She sighed; she knew one thing was certain: his first impression was going off in a bad start. Hopefully, if he did show up within the five minutes, he'd be charming enough to make her forget about the whole thing.

* * *

Sakura sighed. She looked at her watch. _The five minutes are up. _Sakura thought, standing up and about to leave. When she opened the door, her eyes widened to see Naruto, the boy she wanted to avoid, right at Ino's doorstep.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked, her eyes widened. Naruto stared at her in confusion, but then caught on rather quickly. He clenched his fist, swearing he'd be sure to get Ino and Shikamaru back.

When Naruto heard that they would double date, he didn't really want to. For some reason, Sakura has been avoiding him ever since the festival and he was afraid it was his fault even though all seemed okay that night. He was scared to see what would happen if he saw her. But both Shikamaru and Ino told him that Sakura was excited to go on a date with him, which is why he was here now. But, they didn't tell her, she doesn't know. He stared at her widened eyes, and how her expression went from one of surprise, to one of someone trying to avoid him. She was trying to turn her face away so he wouldn't see for some reason, and she took a step back.

"I-I'm here, because… what are you doing here?" He asked, even though he knew. Her body language said it all; she didn't want to be near him. He didn't want to say that the two of them were going to be on a date for the fear of rejection. He turned his face away, unable to look at the girl himself.

"I was-"She stopped herself, wondering how she should say it without feeling humiliated. She was waiting for a date but he stood her up.

_"Great Sakura, just great."_ She thought.

"We were just about to eat some dinner." Shikamaru explained. "I think you both should join us still. There's some really good food in there." Shikamaru tried. Ino was about to ask what he was up to, when Shikamaru continued to talk. "Naruto was just dropping something off for me."

"No, it's okay, I'd rather not interrupt anything." Naruto spoke with malice.

"Um… yeah, I should go too-"

"Wait! Come on, please?" Ino pleaded, grabbing on to Sakura's arm with a firm grip. Sakura sighed. "We were planning a date, but a friend hang out party is okay too you know!" Ino smiled. Sakura stared.

"_Okay?"_ She thought back to Ino's words. Friend hangout party? She still remembered what happened the last time it was a 'friend something." (the dance between the two). _"I have a bad feeling-"_

"Fine." Sakura decided. Naruto was about to leave, and Ino nudged her, trying to tell her to make Naruto stay. "Um… Naruto, you should stay then…" She said, never thinking her voice could sound as timid as it did. Naruto thought for a moment, and even though Sakura knew he was her friend, she wished he wouldn't agree.

"Okay then." Naruto said, unable to look at her straight in the eyes.

* * *

They all ate quietly, and Ino was sick of it. They were avoiding each other as if the other had the plague. They avoided eye contact through the entire time, and she didn't know why. They were suppose to be talking, but not this. If this kept on going on, nothing's going to happen. Ino smirked.

"_Luckily I have a secret weapon."_ She smiled towards Shikamaru, making conversation with him.

"Hey, Shika, I think it's time to take out the secret weapon." She whispered.

"Ino, I really think we should think about it before-"

"Come on, what's the worst that can happen? Besides, it won't be a lot. And if we don't do anything, this night will turn into a disaster." Ino tried to explain. Shikamaru sighed, deciding to help or else she'd nag at him for so long afterwards. Ino got up and looked for the sake she hid in the cabinet. She quickly got two glasses and poured some.

"Why don't we go watch a movie?" Shikamaru suggested, leading them over towards the living room, but held Naruto behind. "I think it's best we talk."

"What? You want to talk about how I felt humiliated back there when-"

"Not that. You're blowing it with her right now." Shikamaru said. "Loosen up."

"Oh, right. I'll be sure to do that." Naruto said sarcastically.

"I'm serious. Here, drink some of this." Ino handed the cup to Naruto. He sniffed it and didn't like the smell of it.

"Smells gross." He said.

"Just drink it baka!" She said, forcing him to gulp some of it, making Ino smile.

"Uh, that's sake! You're trying to make me drink sake?" Naruto asked disgusted.

"Come on, you need to act normal or else Sakura can't act normal. You're so tense. It'll be good for you."

"Well, I do feel a little better."

"See?" Ino smiled. She poured another cup for him. She smirked evilly.

"Now all we need is to give some to our 'Sakura-chan'" she grinned some more.

Ino walked into the living room, seeing Sakura sitting on the couch.

"Why are you acting so strange forehead?"

"Nothing, just… I don't know…" Sakura sighed.

"Getting a little shy around Naruto are we?"

"Whatever Ino-pig!" Sakura quickly retorted.

"You never said no." She smirked, making Sakura blush in embarrassment. "Hey, I think this should help." Ino said, handing her a cup. Sakura whiffed it. She scrunched her face in disgust.

"Ino-pig you idiot, where do you think you got this? We're too young to drink this!" Sakura said.

"It's okay, really."

"No thanks." Sakura glared, handing it back to the girl. Ino sighed.

"Whatever forehead." Ino walked back into the kitchen. "She didn't want to drink it." Ino said. Shikamaru face palmed.

"I can't believe I'm helping you with something like this." Shikamaru said. Ino stared at Naruto and grinned.

"I think he might have had enough."

"No, really?" Shikamaru rolled his eyes, making her glare.

"Whatever Shika." She crossed her arms. Naruto groggily walked towards the living room with a sake bottle in his hands. They both stared at him. "Wow, that was pretty fast."

"You took the strong sake." Shikamaru said, making Ino laugh nervously.

* * *

Naruto couldn't even walk. Sakura was the one taking him to his apartment. She was able to tolerate his screaming towards the television, and even the fact that he decided to talk to her about the times he'd remember she screwed up on mission, but when he started to get closer to her, and laying his head on her lap was the last straw. She had his arm around her neck, while she had her left arm around his waist for support. He was babbling on about something that happened about learning to dance or whatever. Then he went on to talking about him eating dangos when he wanted to eat ramen instead. The things people say when they're drunk. Naruto was such an idiot. She couldn't believe he gave into Ino and did that even though she hasn't been talking to him all that much. The smell of his breath was nearly making her vomit, but she decided to be strong and not think about his disgusting breath right now.

"Naruto, you're an idiot." She whispered, just hearing him talk. Why did he let himself get drunk in the first place?

"_Naruto, you're such a dumb ass."_ She thought. She finally got to his apartment, tired as hell. She yawned as she made her way up the steps. She saw that the door was locked, so she looked under his welcome mat to see the key he usually leaves. The one he usually leaves for her. She unlocked the door and quickly dragged him in. Naruto's state had him knocking things over, and Sakura tried to hold him still so he wouldn't hurt himself. The lights were on in the hallway, and she helped him towards his room.

"Sakura-chan." He murmured. "Sakura-chan, they're…."

"They're? Naruto, what are you talking about?"

"They're, probably wutchin' ussss." He slurred his words.

"Who are?"

"The ninjas! They're all creeeepy!"

"Naruto, you baka." She smiled. He's being such an idiot right now.

"Where's Shikamaruuuu and Inooo? They're suppose to help me wit tis."

"What? Help you with what?"

"Wit summin. I…can't remember. But it's all their fault. They…"

"They what?"

"Sakura-chan?"

"What?"

"Can we go to Ichiraku?"

"It's way to late Naruto. You're going to sleep."

"but Sakura-chaaaan! I un not tired."

"We'll see about that when we lay you down." She walked him towards his room, and she couldn't find where the lights were.

"Hahaha, I can't see!"

"Hush, I'll find the light switch now."

"Sakura-chan." He keeps on saying her name. "I need you. I can't see!"

"Naruto-" She nearly slips on something, almost taking the two of them down, almost.

"Ouch, Sakura-chan, that…" Damn, his breath stank, and the odor was right near her face. He was able to feel her stare right at him, but felt to groggy to think anything of it and instead took into account that he was thirsty. She had him against the wall, and she didn't know what she was doing. She just stared at the blond, with Naruto being oblivious to anything that was happening. His face seeming drowsy. "Sakura-chan? Sakura-chaaaaaaaaan? Huh? Wha…Wuz wrong wit you?" He asked, feeling confused, and his head started to hurt badly. After a moment his lips felt warm as he tasted peach, oranges, ramen, and sake all at the same time. It tasted really good to him. He'd have peaches and oranges in his ramen and drink it with a side of sake anytime if it felt this good.

She didn't know what she was doing, and she wasn't thinking. All she knew was that his breath stank, but she could have cared less. She just wanted to see, to know, to feel. It was then, she realized, that this was the exact reason she was trying to avoid him.

She had closed her lips tightly, and squeezed her eyes together. She didn't know what to do, and Naruto wasn't really stable right now, but she did it. She kissed Naruto. She pulled back and stared at the blond.

She started to breathe harder, almost like she was going to hyperventilate. She took a few steps back, and he fell down, face first. She was his support. She stayed away, feeling her stomach churn. She just wanted to leave and quick. She looked towards the window, and jumped out.

"Sakura-chan, don't leave me." She was already gone, unable to hear his murmur.

* * *

Author's note: (The last part there were misspelled words for a reason, eh, you guys should know why. :) )This was kind of a cliffhanger (not really). I didn't have time to edit it since I have a LOT of homework and I'm getting really was one of my favorite chapters to write!

You guys, I really hope you guys like it! Please be sure to read the next chapter and review! If you have questions, feel free to ask away! ^_^


	11. What, No Chapter Question?

**Author's note:** Hey everyone! Sorry for the late post!Well, at least it's here now, and thanks to everyone who has fav'd and alerted and reviewed! You guys make me soo happy! I was hoping to try and reach 100 reviews last chapter, but it's alright since I'm very excited for this chapter! Well, here's the next chapter, enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto (I have stopped trying to say something witty in this for a looong time. If I tried to make a witty remark you would know why).

**What, No Chapter Question?**

All Naruto felt at this moment was the large amount of cold liquid that splashed on his face and chest. His eyes shot open at the rude awakening, shaking from the light breeze the window let in.

"Wake up Naruto!" He heard a Yamanaka shout. He flinched at the sudden ruckus, and rubbed his head at the pain of a hangover. He felt the dampness of his T-shirt he was wearing. His glare met the two figures from above.

"What the hell?" He called, growling towards the two.

"What happened yesterday Naruto? Why are you on the floor?" Ino asked, getting straight to the point. She placed her hands on her hips in a demanding fashion. Naruto stared up at her in confusion until yesterday hit him like a ton of bricks. Yeah, now he remembered.

"I'm on the floor?" Naruto repeated.

"Yeah, we can see that!" Ino exclaimed getting irate. "Why?"

"Why?" He asked, making Ino seethe. Naruto thought for a moment. After a while he shook his head to let the water droplets on his hair spray everywhere, including the two people in front of him. They covered themselves to try and save themselves from the light splashes of water hitting their clothes.

"I must have fallen." He told them. It was better they not know what happened. Ino and Shikamaru… this time, he doesn't want them to get in the way of anything anymore. It's only between Sakura and himself, and they'll just have to accept that. "I was going to get some water since I was thirsty, but then I don't remember what happened." He told them.

"Really? So nothing happened?" Ino asked in sorrow. Naruto nodded a no. "How disappointing." Ino sighed. Ino thought for a moment, ready to go.

"Where are you going Ino?" Shikamaru asked

"I forgot I had to go to work. I'll be back later on, okay?" She said and walked out.

* * *

Ino had her normal work coat on as she arrived at the hospital. She looked around, hoping to find Sakura and ask a few questions.

"Ino, aren't you suppose to be helping patients?" Shizune asked suspicious as she noticed Ino just walking around. Ino jumped in surprise. She smiled nervously.

"Oh, sorry. I must be out of it today. I still need to clock in." Ino laughed, making Shizune's expression turn to one of concern.

"Are you alright Ino?" She asked in a caring tone.

"Yeah, I just didn't get much sleep last night." She lied. "I'll be fine, I promise." Shizune nodded and went off to her daily inspection of the hospital, and then to see if the Hokage needed anything.

Ino continued to work her shift until her fifteen minute break. This was the time she used to locate Sakura. Ino was finally able to find her when she was tending to a patient.

"I hope you don't try anything reckless the next mission you go on Youta-san." Ino heard Sakura say as she cracked open the door. She saw Sakura help a small genin with a few injuries.

"I don't know if I can promise you that!" Youta laughed, making Sakura give a stern look his way. His confident laugh turned to a sheepish one as he pouted. "Fine, I promise I will try not to get as badly hurt as today." At the look of her smile, he grinned.

"That's better." She said, rustling his wild hair. The boy gave her a thumbs up and ran out the door. Sakura was cleaning up, when she stared up to see Ino.

"Hey Ino. What do you want?" She asked.

"I just wanted to know if anything happened with you and Naruto?" Ino asked. Sakura's task came to a halt at the mere mention of Naruto. Ino noticed a blush that could be easily spotted from Suna.

"Nothing!" Sakura denied. Ino scrunched her face in disapproval. Nothing? Her expression said otherwise. Something must have happened.

"Okay Sakura, seriously… what happened? You're acting as if something did happen!" Ino said, trying to get it out of her.

"Nothing happened!" She exclaimed again, slamming a cabinet door that held the medical supplies.

"Come on Sakura! You can tell me!" Ino tried, but Sakura was reluctant to tell the truth.

"There's nothing to tell." Sakura made her way to the other side of the room to retrieve her clipboard, staring a bit too hard at the paper. Ino deadpanned.

"I know you're hiding something. We're best friends, you can tell me." Sakura frowned her way, but then glared, walking past her.

"No way Ino-pig, I'm not telling you anything."

"So there is something to tell." Ino smirked, making Sakura grit her teeth. Sakura thought back to last night, replaying it over and over in her head. She didn't have much sleep last night when thinking of what she had done. She didn't want, nor need a relationship at the moment. It would be too soon, wouldn't it? Even if she was over Sasuke, it still hurt, and she didn't know if she was ready for any form of relationship; she was scared. She just hoped Naruto was too drunk to remember, and this whole ordeal could be put behind the two.

One thing was for sure, there would be no chance of that happening if Ino, the queen of gossip, knew of what happened.

"Sakura, I promise I won't tell." Ino explained. "If it's something you really don't want anyone to know, then I won't say anything. I won't even tell Shikamaru!" Ino tried to say. Sakura halted, trying to calm her nerves down.

It was silent when Sakura had turned around a frown full of sorrow and regret was plastered on her face. Sakura couldn't look Ino in the eye when it came to this.

"I can't do it like this!" Sakura shouted, running towards the nearest room and shutting the door behind her. Ino's eyebrow rose, following the girl.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Ino called through the door. Sakura placed her hands to her chest, feeling it pound so hard. She couldn't tell Ino this face to face, but maybe if she couldn't see her.

"I… kissed Naruto." Sakura whispered.

"Come again?"

"I kissed Naruto…" Sakura tried to whisper out. "You don't have to make me say it again you know." She said this in a louder tone of anger.

"No, I really can't hear you." Sakura gritted her teeth.

"I kissed Naruto damn it!" Sakura shouted. Her eyes widened, quickly covering her mouth. She opened the door. "No one is around, right?"

"Nope, just you and me... Really?" Ino asked, she then squealed in delight whilst walking in the room. "This is perfect, now we can double date, and-"

"Ino-pig, I don't think you're getting this." Sakura opened the door just to glare at the Yamanaka.

"What do you mean? You guys are together now, right?" Ino asked.

"Damn it pig, of course not!" Sakura exclaimed. Ino stared incredulous.

"Why not?"

"Because it was a stupid mistake." Sakura explained. Ino's eyes widened in disbelief.

"What?" She asked in anger. "What do you mean it was a stupid mistake?" She raised her fist.

"I can't like Naruto… I can't be in a relationship…" She tried saying.

"What do you mean? What do you mean you can't?"

"I don't need to be. There's no reason for me to. I'm not ready." Sakura tried to say.

"I don't get it, what do you mean when you say you're not ready?" Ino asked.

"I'm not, okay?" Sakura tried to explain. "Ever since Sasuke, I didn't want to date anyone. I feel I'm over him, but I'm scared… I'm not ready to be in a relationship, or I might get hurt." She tried to explain. "Besides, I don't need one." Ino scratched her head. She sighed.

"Sakura… Really, what's wrong with you?" Ino exclaimed, warmly smiling soon after."I personally don't think anyone is ready to start a relationship, or they're thinking, 'hmm, I think I need a relationship about now' and then they randomly pick someone to be with them. That's not how it works. Maybe since you've never been in a real relationship, you don't get it." Ino sat down in a chair. "The truth is, it's not about needing a boyfriend Sakura, not at all. It's your feelings for the person, and you can't help yourself when you're near them." Ino smiled, thinking of Shikamaru.

"I've never heard you talk like that Ino." Sakura gave a small smile. Ino glared with a small blush.

"Well are you getting it now forehead?" She exclaimed. Sakura giggled.

"Yeah, a little…"

"So what area you waiting for then?" Sakura thought for a moment. Ino must have went through what she was going through now. No wonder she was so persistent. Ino must want her to feel as happy as she does, but that didn't stop Sakura's fears. Yes, Sasuke had always rejected her, and now that she had moved on, she wasn't sure if she was ready to feel rejection once again. No one is.

"Are you still having doubts?" Ino asked with a small frown. She sighed. "Tell me exactly what you feel for Naruto. You obviously must feel something." Ino said. "I think it would be easier if you can just admit it. It's time you realize that whether you 'need' a boyfriend or not, you still want to be with him." Ino said. "If you wait till you feel you are ready, then you'll never be happy." Ino tried to say. "The thing is, no one can be sure that when going into a relationship if it's going to work out or not, you just have to have faith I suppose, and not be in denial!" Ino laughed, poking her friends forehead.

"I…guess you're right Ino-pig." She smiled. She wanted to avoid him before because she was falling in love with the blond. "What a weird thought." She smiled, feeling better about things, seeing things in a new light.

"Thanks Ino." Sakura waved a good bye, realizing she was late. Ino smiled until she realized Sakura was gone. Then, fire burned out of her eyes.

"How dare Naruto lie to me!" She thought, anger rising with both fist clenched. There was one thing for certain: if you were a blond guy named Uzumaki Naruto, you better be prepared to run.

* * *

Shikamaru stared at Naruto's expression. He saw one of sorrow.

"Something must have happened, right?" Shikamaru asked.

"You have to swear not to tell Ino." Naruto said. Shikamaru nodded.

"Believe me, I don't want Ino getting in the way of anything with you two. I initially tried to tell her how troublesome it is, but-." Shikamaru sighed at the loud interruption.

"I remember Sakura-chan kissing me!" Naruto shouted.

"Sakura did? Are you sure you weren't just dreaming that? She wasn't intoxicated." Shikamaru said. "Besides, you were. It doesn't seem like the appropriate time for her to-"

"I'm telling you she did! I don't know what I should do." Naruto scratched his head, still being wet from the water. Shikamaru placed his hands in his pocket and stared out the window.

"Well Naruto, I guess that's up to you. You can talk to her though."

"But I don't know what to say…"

"Are you really saying you don't know what to say? Honestly Naruto…" Shikamaru sighed as he leaned against Naruto's bedroom wall. "The most logical thing to do is tell her how you feel you know."

"But what if she doesn't feel the same way? She was avoiding me before, how am I suppose to know if she- "

"Alright Naruto… The thing is, I don't have all the answers. The best thing I can tell you right now is to tell her how you feel and see how it goes. Besides, all the evidence is right in front of us, or did you forget?" Shikamaru smirked when saying this, making Naruto grin from ear to ear. Yes, maybe things will turn out alright.

* * *

**Author's note:** Hey everyone, sorry for such a late post, but at least it's here, right? Sorry again... Anyways, I'm really excited yet sad that this fic is coming to a close. Next chapter will be the last chapter! So I want to try and make it to 100 reviews! XD Tell you what, I'll dedicate the next chapter to my 100th reviewer! :D Oh, and I hope you guys like the little title questions I decided to add since I thought it would be funny (feel free not to laugh. I'm not funny...). Anyways, please review for me! Thanks!


	12. Who's Your True Love?

**[A/N]:** I don't even know where to start. Yeah I do… I'm so sorry! School has really been getting me, so I didn't have time, plus I kind of got into a pairing that I had to write something for (it's Pokemon and the pair is Advanceshipping if you'd like to read it)! Anyway, I won't talk anymore, go on and read.

LAST DISCLAIMER FOR THIS FIC! I'm kind of sad and happy for this… I do not own the manga or the anime or anything related to Naruto. :(

This chapter is dedicated to **DrendeStealkash** for giving me my 100th review! From the reviews I was reading, a lot wanted to be the 100th, but thanks! I'm glad we met this mark, haha! XD Thank you so much you guys seriously make me incredibly happy I don't know what I'd do without you guys! I hope this satisfies; I made it to the best of my abilities because you guys deserve the best!

* * *

Insensible and indifference went through Sakura's mind as she could hardly perform well at the hospital. She sighed in annoyance, drinking yet another cup of coffee to shake her out of her stupor. It wasn't helping in the slightest. It just hyped her up, causing her heart to race a bit too much on the caffeine. She sighed, making her way to her office as she sat down in an attempt to calm down. She took off her white lab coat to reveal her jean skirt that hugged all the way to her mid thigh and the maroon sleeveless shirt she'd wear. She sighed, anticipating what was going to happen. She was planning on finding Naruto and just blurting it out, but she wouldn't have the nerve to face him. For some reason, it still was hard to admit even to herself of the blatant fact that she wanted him.

She wasn't even going to begin to fathom how she'd be able to tell him. She sighed, looking at herself in her mini mirror she kept in her desk along with retrieving her make up bag. She'd at the very least, hide those bags under her eyes first.

Sakura's pace was rather quick, the heels of shoes making thumping sounds as she made her way towards Ino's doctor office.

She gave a couple knocks, not intending them to be as loud as they were. She frowned, assuming it must have been from the coffee. She ran her fingers in her locks as she closed her eyes to steady her heart beat. She opened the door and revealed Ino shuffling through papers.

"It's messy in here. Haven't been organizing?" She asked. Ino eyed the girl as she glanced from one paper to Sakura repetitively.

"If you know what I've been through, then you'd understand why I had no time to do it." Ino told her. _"And to think it was all for you forehead."_ She couldn't help but think. Sakura closed the door in back of her, having the little light of the one lamp crowded on Ino's desk emit.

"I don't know if I'm ready Ino." She bursted out. She didn't know if her emotions showed so easily for the caffeine, unsure if it even caused such a thing at the moment. She didn't really care or had the slightest thought of it. "It's hard enough for me to admit it, as sad as it sounds. I'm just not sure how it's supposed to happen." She told her. Ino continued to stare in silence as Sakura continued to talk. "And I'm not sure if I want it to happen so quick." God, she must think she exaggerated it, crossing the line to an extreme measure of hyperbole. It's like she's going to ask him to marry her or something along those lines. Ino continued to stare, crossing her fingers as she just looked at the girl, observing her many features. Sakura immediately felt self-conscious, backing away.

"Why do you keep on staring at me like that?" She asked embarrassed. After what seemed to be eons of continuous staring, Ino finally smiled knowingly.

"I'm observing." She merely said. "I think it's kind of funny how you're making a mountain out of a mole hill." Ino giggled, causing Sakura to blush.

"Well excuse me pig, but in reality, I have no experience in this type of thing. I've never had a boyfriend." She told her feeling a bit sad at the mere thought now that she thought about it. Ino laughed.

"But aren't you talking about telling him how you feel? I think you have plenty experience in that." She said. Sakura's face heated, knowing she was referring to her confession to Sasuke, but that was completely different. She was incredibly desperate at the time, and she didn't know what else she could do to try and get him to stay. She groaned, tugging at her skirt. "It's not that hard forehead. Anything you're feelings, just tell him so he won't be like a sad puppy." She wasn't even sure if that simile fit, but it seemed to work, in a way. Sakura sighed, not caring at the very least and finally, finally her heart fell to a normal pace. She hadn't even noticed when it did.

"Ino, if you see Naruto, tell him to meet me by our training grounds, alright?" Sakura asked, making Ino nod her head in agreement.

"Have fun." Ino said, continuing to write her reports. Ino stopped when she heard the door slam shut. Oh, she was holding it in, but not anymore. She raised her hands in the air, yelling. "We're so close!" Oh god, she didn't even realize that it just sounded wrong to any bystander who happened to here. Frankly, she didn't care.

* * *

Sakura sat on her bottom, watching the sunset. She sighed, unsure what she should do. She had been wondering if Ino even relayed the message. If she didn't, it was fine with her. She had made some effort to find him and ask him to meet her, yet she couldn't find him at all. She turned when she heard footsteps.

"Sakura-chan." Her body stiffened at the sound of her name, and she couldn't believe she was acting like this; she was just so _nervous_. God, she didn't want to feel this awkward.

"Naruto." She sighed, figuring this was a good a time as any. "Just listen, alright?" Naruto nodded, sitting down beside her. "I'm sorry." She said a frown plastered on her smooth face. Probably one of the best places to start she figured. Naruto grinned.

"You don't have to be sorry. I get you were angry at me and all before. I just, didn't really know why."

"Yeah, well, I'm sorry for what happened the night before." Sakura told him.

"What did happen?" He asked. Sakura's eyes widened, silence between them. She was just so, shocked. Her anger raged.

"How dare you forget something like that? Erg, I kissed you and you forget? It's because you were drunk, see I told you-"

"Sakura-chan, take it easy. I was just kidding. I wouldn't forget something like that." Naruto laughed. Sakura sighed in annoyance, hating being fooled so easily. She blushed, realizing her reaction to this. Her face was heated and she turned away to not let Naruto see.

"Listen… Ever since Sasuke, I didn't want to date anyone. I feel I'm over him, but I'm scared… I'm not ready to be in a relationship, or I might get hurt just like before. I just don't want to feel that way anymore." Naruto was about to talk, when she covered his mouth. "Just listen… I've been feeling this way for so long, yet I still felt something for you, and I hated feeling that way again, and it was worst, everything was. With everything, my jealousy, everything. I wanted to forget about it, but it wouldn't go the closer I was with you. That's why I didn't want to be near you at all. I was scared I'd do what I did that night, my feelings just overlapped and I couldn't control it. At first I thought I didn't need a boyfriend, and although that might be true… I don't need one, but, my feelings for you run deeper, so I'm willing to try if you want to- "

It was because this time, she was the one talking too much than necissary. This time, he was the one who initiated the kiss, forcing her to shut up and have their lips meshed together, soft lips pressed against eachother.

"Mmmm, Sakura-chan. Do you really have to ask?" Naruto chuckled crashing her body to his, wrapping his arms around her torso as he held her tightly. She gave a soft sigh of relief onto his neck, his skin tingling from the sensation. Their bodies smashed together in such a way, arms surrounding each other; it just felt so _right_. God, her feelings were boiling up, and she felt so much of a sensation, she embraced him tighter.

They did not need any interruptions, and yet...

They turned around to hear a squeal.

"Ino, shut it! You're too loud!" Naruto and Sakura's eyes widened as they heard the duo from behind a bush.

"What the hell do you two think you're doing? Shikamaru! I thought you said you weren't going to tell Ino!"

"I didn't she heard-"

"What's going on?" Sakura asked, suspicion settling in.

"Read it and weep!" Ino smirked, shoving the papers of magazine in the pink haired girl's face.

"What are you doing?" She asked in rage.

"I won." She simply said, a smug expression plastered on her face. "Don't think I forgot, Haruno Sakura."

"Won what Ino-pig?" Sakura asked, making Ino's eyes widen.

"You mean you forgot?"

"Forgot what?"

"Our bet! I proved you wrong!" Ino shouted with glee. Naruto tilted his head in confusion, and Shikamaru face palmed.

"For all I knew, it feels like she only did this to win that bet." Shikamaru deadpanned. Sakura's eyes widened.

"You see forehead, I devised a plan to show you just how wrong you were! I planned out everything, from the girls pitching in to the drinking! Oh, with the help of Shikamaru and Naruto of course." The two boys waved their hands, trying to tell Ino to not in the very least tell her that they were behind this as well.

"You mean all this time, that was because you three?" Sakura asked her face hanging low that a shadow appeared over her eyes.

"Well duh! At first, you ended up putting a zero because you seriously believed you two had nothing more than friendship, but you scored the highest. See, an 18 is the highest score, and you scored a 21." Ino nodded. Shikamaru sighed, remembering she gave extra points when Sakura told Naruto how she felt. That Ino.

"You want to know what it says? It says 'it's time you took a hard look at your true feelings. You're super possessive of him, and there's tension in the air when you're together. You may not realize it yet, but that best guy friend has a definite possibility of being a boyfriend.' Guess I'm right." Ino giggled. Sakura hands clenched in anger. She'd been tricked this entire time. Everything. She'd been humiliated, having her so called 'friends' observe and watch her as if she were some kind of experimental rat for their pleasure. She felt so damn _used _like some cheap Barbie doll that had been played with and who they had on the tips of their fingers.

"So you humiliated me this week and they're to blame as well?" Sakura asked. Ino nodded. Her glares went to the three; the only one being unaffected was Ino. They were going to get it...

* * *

"O-ow, Sakura-chan, that hurts. Why can't you just use chakra to heal me?"

"Because we're letting the pain last as much as it can to teach you a lesson. You're lucky I even let you in at all." Sakura said standing up from the chair to read an article in the new issue of the "Kunoichi Times". She went to sit on the couch, occasionally watching Naruto rub the ice on his cheeks and face. "Ugh, you're supposed to blot it, not rub it against your face."

"Maybe you can help me?" He innocently asked like a small child. She rolled her eyes, standing up from the couch to heal him. Naruto for one was delighted she used medical ninjutsu instead. She guided him to the couch where they could both watch television. "Question: why did you only hurt me and Shikamaru? Ino was the one who really did everything; we were just pawns in her sick game!" Naruto told her. Sakura's expression showed a smile that showed she had something up her sleeve.

"Oh, she's going to get it. She's going to get it big time. I'd say you two are the lucky ones." Sakura smirked and gave a wink which caused Naruto to chuckle.

"Alright. Well you already hurt me, now can you kiss me?" He asked. She shook her head, causing him to pout.

"Sorry, not when you associated with her in this mess." She smirked, watching him whine. "Stop being a baby." She said, sending a light pain to his arm with her clenched fist.

"Sakura-chan is really hitting hard." She rolled her eyes.

"Oh, right now you choose to be a delicate flower." She said skeptical. She sighed, deciding to caress his bruised cheek, giving it a small peck afterwards. Naruto's only response was the most heart whelming smile he's ever given anyone.

* * *

"Well, they're finally together…"

"And all it took was ruined and destroyed training grounds and a restaurant, Naruto nearly being molested, getting beat up, Naruto's heart shattered by the pain of loosing his friends, and the damn embarrassment of wearing those green spandex pants… Oh yeah, this damn bump in the head too that still hurts." Shikamaru sarcastically pronounced.

"Well when you make it sound negative-" She trailed off which only caused Shikamaru to face palm. "It all worked out in the end though, right?" Ino sheepishly laughed.

"You must be damn lucky to actually have everything work out." He sighed. Ino cupped his face, giving a firm kiss to the lips. She smiled gently.

"I must be damn lucky… I ended up with you." She giggled, walking off. Shikamaru's eyes widened, feeling his stomach with butterflies.

"Wait up Ino." He said once recomposed. He ran after her, walking beside her. Things were pretty damn lucky after all… if you can call it luck.

* * *

Well, this is it (I might edit it a bit, because somethings don't feel right, idk what)! XD I hope you liked it, and this is the end. :D I have so many mixed emotions about this. I hoped you liked it! XD And I'm still uncertain if I want to write a sequel or something (lol, Sakura's Revenge!), or write a prequel (How Ino and Shikamaru got together), but I'll think about it and in due time, I might come up with a decision later on though.

Okay, Okay, now, since this is the last chapter, I'd like to give special thanks to a lot of people who motivated me and helped me out throughout this entire story! XD After this moment of silence, let's pay tribute to a few people who helped me through this long journey of this fanfic.

Special thanks to:

**Merzen**- if it weren't for you , I wouldn't have even thought of writing this. I haven't seen you in so long, but if you're reading this, thanks a bunch! :D

**alcarazpaaants**- seriously, for this past year you've been my inspiration and an amazing friend! Thanks so much for being there for me! XD And even with you're own writing, I was inspired. Everyone, if you get anything out of this, listen when I say read this girls fics! She's amazing!

**DrendeStealkash**-You brought me over that 100 mark along with reviewing other chapters of this, so thank you so much!

**greensapphire**-Oh my god, you had gaven me so many good ideas, a few chapters probably wouldn't have been done without you! Thank you so much.

**Amethyst**-you gave me some great advice (including some other awesome ideas) and awesome reviews, so thanks a bunch. XD T

All my other reviewers and readers, thank you so much for taking the time to read this and then writing something down, it means a lot! XD Thank you everyone for sticking to my stories even when school exhaust me to no end, and being so incredibly patient and putting up with my crap! XD For the last time on this fic, good bye!


End file.
